


Tafelspitz: No affair in the kitchen

by regulus3



Series: Tafelspitz [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Azerbaijan GP 2018, Chef Lewis, Chef Nico, Chef Sebastian, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Multi 21, Red Bull Boys, Sous-Chef Max, Torpedo - Freeform, chef daniel, cuisine, shoey - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 52,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulus3/pseuds/regulus3
Summary: Eyes up here, Lewis.





	1. my kitchen, my rules

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事的初衷是为了写厨房PLAY，认真  
> 没有一往情深，欢迎来到厨房明争暗斗的轻松恋爱喜（闹）剧  
> 现实中主厨基本上没有他们那么年轻的  
> 哎，几个主要司机除了那谁是意大利血统之外其他都是烧饭不好吃地方来的：  
> 德国，真的不讲究，几乎没有高级菜式；  
> 奥地利，没高级菜式，糖尿病之乡；  
> 荷兰，更差，而且还抠，舍不得吃；  
> 英格兰，公认的黑暗料理大本营，国菜fish n chips  
> Nico和马桶狼没有奸情，这只是攻心之术  
> 鲱鱼是荷兰立国之本，否则低地国家早先根本没人住  
> Tafelspitz是个挺早的电影《味浓情更浓》，只是借了个标题故事和那个电影没有一点点关系，这个词本来的意思是“牛尾”，感觉不写一段丹尼斯、牛尾大神和抖脚的三角恋过不去啊  
> ：丹尼斯和纽维原来琴瑟和鸣，但无奈两人脾气都太倔有了间隙，这时候年轻的霍纳带着钱乘虚而入…哈哈哈哈哈哈

No affair in the kitchen

第一部：欢迎来到厨房  
my kitchen, my rules  
Give you wings  
Mission win! Now?

 

1、my kitchen, my rules.

“Lewis，技巧上你已经没有什么可以再进益的了，但是你做的菜离最最顶峰，还缺少一样很重要的东西…”

Lewis急切地看着Dennis。

“L’amour！”对方那蹩脚的口音几乎令Lewis笑出声，但是他想到自己的菜居然不能令人感受到爱，他就觉得气短。

他还以为对方想说的是迈凯轮作为非食材供应商而是食材客户，食材不够新鲜这样的客观原因呢。

“继续在这个阴霾的地方你也没什么可以进步的了。”后者从自己的抽屉里拿出一个信封。

“这封介绍信是我写给Lauda的，他一定会好好照顾你。”Ron拍了拍他的肩膀。

Niki Lauda，这个名字Lewis非常熟悉，曾经在着火的厨房里烹饪到最后并征服了大众味蕾的奇男子。

当然，和他心目中的厨神Senna还是有很大差距的。

之前在传奇的美食帝国法拉利也是闪闪发光的主厨名字，名字刻在法拉利门前那金色盾牌上。

现在去了一家曾经有过辉煌后来沉寂了很久的老牌餐厅作为高级顾问，那餐厅叫什么的来着的？

和法拉利一样也是自身食材的供应商。

“不过，那是一个充满了激烈竞争的地方，到了那里就一切都要靠你自己了！Lewis，我相信你！你的才能一定能得到发挥！”

对自己没有丝毫怀疑的Lewis突然也觉得有了点压力。

然而Ron继续说道，“虽然在这里你基本没有什么真正的挑战，但毕竟你出自美食的荒漠英伦三岛，这是你的天生劣势。”

但这并不能阻止我对于做出更好菜肴的追求。

Lewis挺了挺胸。

“那边给了我反馈，非常欢迎你去，两天后就正式入职，体检都免了。你快点去准备一下吧！”

 

就在Lewis刚刚走出家门，准备用钥匙开自己的车门时，他的弟弟从楼上噔噔噔跑下来，直接跑到他身边。

“Lewis你不能走啊！”被自己的弟弟像树袋熊一样紧紧抱住的Lewis惊讶之余也伸手环住自己的弟弟，感受到对方紧紧扒住自己不放手。

原来，原来这个臭小子对自己感情这么深，他也是第一次发现。

想到曾经好几次拒绝让他开自己的车出去泡妞，作为一个哥哥也许我还是太严格了点。

Lewis也不禁伤感了起来。

“没事，有空我一定会常常回来看你的，你也可以去那边找我啊。”他柔声说道。

“哥哥你别走。”他弟弟闷闷地说道。

“傻瓜，我又不是去多远的地…”

“你走了谁给我做饭吃啊？爸爸的厨艺你是知道的！”

什么！

Lewis恨不得一脚把他弟弟踹出五米远去！

“我不想天天吃糊掉的土豆。”

你个臭小子自己连个蛋都不会煮！

你自己在这里饿死吧！ 

“是时候你自己学会照顾你自己了。”Lewis用力把他弟弟从自己身上剥下来。

他伸手用力拉平了被后者弄皱掉的外套。

“臭Lewis！坏Lewis！”他弟弟站在原地喊道！

Lewis看着他一声不响，希望他弟弟能结束在马路上的表演。

丢人的可不是他。

“我希望你在那里发霉，就像隔了三夜的面包一样！”他弟弟诅咒道。

“你会珍惜隔了三夜的面包的，如果我走之后你不会自己做饭的话。”Lewis回答道。

他弟弟整个人都蔫了下去，看上去十分可怜。

显然也不指望得到他亲人的拥抱了，Lewis转身拉开车门。

“至少，你走之后可以把你的法拉利super fast借给我开吗？我保证不会刮花它 。”他弟弟用自己二十年来百试不爽的被踢了一脚的小狗眼神看着他。

“做梦！”

话音未落，Lewis钻进车子一把甩上了车门，一脚油门绝尘而去。

把他弟弟骂人的话彻底甩在了身后。

 

一天后

 

Lewis身着无可挑剔的三件套，头发一丝不苟，左手拎着他的皮箱，右手拿着一把黑色长柄伞。

叩开了梅赛德斯餐厅的大门。

和迈凯轮不一样，这扇白底绿色条纹的厨房大门是两边同时向里打开的。

他在来之前已经google过了这里的历史，曾经也有过辉煌，还做过迈凯轮的食品供应商，然而已经沉寂了几十年。

在之前的十年，业界被另外两家餐厅统治着。

美食界毫无可争议的王者，老牌帝国，法拉利餐厅。

价格不菲但宾客云集，政客和高端人士们彰显身份的地方。所有宾客必须亲自排队，不接受任何形式的预约。

能进入法拉利的厨房本身就是对厨师的极大认可。

分店位于瑞士，走年轻活力路线。

美食界异军突起的新兴势力，流量之王，红牛餐厅。

所有社会名流体育界时尚圈人士必须打卡的地标。预约期长达整整三个月。

厨房常年被红牛嫡系出身才华横溢的年轻人把持，没有外人。

分店位于意大利，走温馨家庭路线。

梅赛德斯之前的主厨Michael Schumacher，业界传奇人物，曾经带领法拉利重回顶峰的男人，最近号称不愿意再被束缚，要遵从自己的内心去到遥远的地方寻觅无人知晓的食谱。

所以，Lewis现在就站在这里，Schumacher解下的围裙必定是他的。

他志在必得。

他将会成为这里Chef de cuisine，带领梅赛德斯走向辉煌。

 

“你一定是Lewis！”他还没有敲门，里面一个穿着制服的金发年轻女子拉开门道。

“你好。”他礼貌地笑了笑。

发现自己两只手都拿着东西之后，果断将自己的长柄伞靠在了门后。

“我是厨房的勤杂组长，你可以叫我Emilia。”

“好的，Emilia。”

“你来了真是太好了，Michael走后，Toto一直很焦虑，前段日子以为红牛上门来挑战他都躲出去了。”Emilia道。

“…”Lewis不知道该怎么回答。

“结果让那帮卖饮料的出了好大的风头。听说在摩纳哥的Mag!c主题美食秀单场票子炒到30000欧。”旁边一个大眼睛的年轻人说道，“你好，我是去年来的切配员Geroge。”

“确实，但是你不得不承认红牛餐厅的男孩子们都相当棒。特别是主厨和副主厨。我是配菜主管Kimberly。”旁边另一女性说道。

“哦，我知道他们的主厨，每次上电视节目都是女性观众的大福利，小孩子们特别喜欢他。”Emilia兴奋地说道。

对，Lewis痛苦地想到自己的小外甥女也是Ricciardo的铁杆粉丝，虽然她才刚上幼儿园，但是她已经完全掌握了“喝香槟的正确方式”。

第一步：脱下你的靴子

第二步：倒入香槟

第三步：喝！

她甚至试图把自己的牛奶倒进自己的小鞋子里面去，幸好Lewis眼疾手快阻止了她，也阻止了她被大人揍一顿。

就连她睡觉抱着的玩具都是个毛绒蜜獾。

现在小孩子的喜好真是难以捉摸。

崇拜自己的舅舅才是最合理的，我还给她烤过各种动物饼干。上面还有葡萄干呢。

“但我觉得他们来我们这里只是为了转移舆论对于阿塞拜疆惨案的视线。”Geroge压低声音道。

“那确实太扯了。”Lewis摇头道。

“我听说是盘子里吃出了玻璃。你懂的，主厨和副主厨的内讧。”Emilia道。

“哦哦哦，就和当年土耳其一样，对红牛来说不是新闻了。”Kimberly道，“不过我听说是盘子没有预热，要是真有玻璃红牛一定被停业整改了。”

“我听到的版本是龙虾上面的酱汁，做坏了，副主厨没有按照主厨的要求用向阳那一面的苹果。”虽然Lewis不在当场，当时这起著名事故也有所耳闻。

红牛受欢迎不仅仅因为他们的菜做得好吃，也因为他们的人员都性格鲜明，对于客户来说用餐体验如同看一场令人目不暇接的演出。

也许有时候，太鲜明了也不一定是好事。

烫金chef，Daniel Ricciardo，大陆上做龙虾最好吃的厨师，南太平洋的新鲜海风配上地中海的万种风情！

如果说他做的西西里风味酱汁令他的龙虾成为顶级的话，那再配上主厨本人能熔化冰山的笑容，就是地球上无出其右的超级美味了。

红牛的sous chef也是吸流量的利器。Max Verstappen，非常有争议的年轻天才，其父曾和Schumacher搭档。

将鲱鱼这种不入流的食材发挥到淋漓尽致，在高级餐厅登堂入室。

脾气异常火爆，一句“不是人人都配吃我做的鲱鱼！”，并曾经当着全餐厅的面将其认为不配吃他做的菜那名客人的盘子直接摔到墙壁上。

没有少因为自己的脾气惹出事来，在前两个月因圣保罗餐厅秀上通用煤气管道纠纷，直接冲到印度力量的后厨殴打推搡Ocon而被罚去社区服务两天。

“确实，红牛很有竞争力。”Lewis说道。

“我们这里的也不差啊！”Emilia反驳道。

“我们这里的副主厨，不，预订主厨可是每次一上美食杂志封面都会将美食杂志变成时尚杂志一样当天就售罄的女性杀手啊！好吧，其实男性也杀。”配菜员眼睛里的心心已经要溢出来了。

她随手拿起旁边架子上最上面一本《Cuisine》杂志展示给Lewis看。

等一下！这不是！

只见封面上是一个穿着白色厨师服装，没有戴帽子的年轻男子半身像。

他双手交叉在胸前，左手捏着一只不锈钢大汤匙。

他微微侧过去的身体，他完美的笑容，完美的头发，完美的一切…和记忆里那个美好的少年重叠在一起。

他系领巾的方式似乎和其他人都有点不同。

但那只能令他看上去更加英俊。

“Lewis？”盯着封面看到发愣的他听到一个熟悉的声音说道。

一抬头就看到封面上的人正迎面向他走来。

“Nico！”

“你们互相认识？”Geroge问道。

然而他们两人都没有听到旁边人的话，自顾自走到了对方面前，仔细端详彼此。

“已经有多久了？快要7、8年了吧。”Nico笑着说道。

“10年了。”Lewis说道，但是你和我梦里所见几乎没有什么变化。

不，更可爱了。

什么？！我在想什么啊！

Lewis，集中！

集中注意力！

你是来做菜的，你是来成为梅赛德斯的chef的，你是来打败法拉利和红牛的。

 

“我以为你正在某个旅游景点的坑游客饭店里做炸鱼薯条呢。”Nico连嘴角的弧度都没有变化。

什、什么？

但Lewis的反应是极快的。

“是吗？我还以为你在麦当劳或QuickTime里做好吃的汉堡呢？”Lewis刻意加重了句子里的“好吃”两字。

 

“呃，Nico。”旁边的Geroge抬手插话道，“Lewis就是新来的…那个。”

虽然不知道“那个”代表了什么，但是Lewis知道现在Nico一定稍微明白了一些情况了，他应该知道…

只见Nico上前一步，依旧面带着迷倒万千少女的笑容，用只有他们两个人能听到的音量说道： 

“Michael留下的围裙是我的，你记好了！”

这句话虽然低得如同耳语，但是其中的意味已经非常明显。

“是吗？谁说的？”Lewis也忍不住跨上一步，他们两人几乎面对面站着，中间的距离不过一个拳头。

他甚至能闻到Nico身上淡淡的沙龙香。

只见对方诱人的嘴唇轻轻张开，“这里是我的厨房，这里按照我的规矩行事。明白了吗？”Nico道。

天哪，他这张可爱的嘴里怎么能说出这么讨人厌的话来啊！

“也许你要重新认识一下这个厨房了。”Lewis道

“如果你每天在我进厨房之前给我准备好符合我要求咖啡的话，也许我可以考虑让你做我的Saucier。”Nico道。

Lewis寻思，他恨不得现在就亲上去堵住Nico那粉色的嘴唇，让他说不出…

等、等一下！

就在他被自己的想法吓到的时候。

“我的眼睛在上面，Hamilton。”面前的人突然说道。

Lewis连忙窘迫地将自己的视线从Nico美好的嘴唇上移开。

 

过了三秒钟他才想起准备反驳的话，但是没有马上接住话头，他已经失去了先机。

该死的！这是一个很好的反驳好吗？

他准备说——“你为什么不从我的grillardin做起呢，管烤箱对你来说已经很不错了，你要是干得好我说不定可以让你兼任rôtisseur。”

即刻薄又大度。

他尴尬地站在那里说不出话来。

只能狠狠瞪着Nico。

的眼睛。

 

“先生们。”门突然被完全推开，打破了厨房里的僵局。

一个说话带着明显口音的高个子男人，戴着一副眼镜，身后跟着近十个穿着各式厨房制服的人走了进来。

他向之前那几个人点头，然后直接走到他们两面前站定，贴面吻了Nico，然后郑重地伸出手来，“欢迎你Lewis，我可以叫你Lewis吗？你来得太是时候了！Niki都和我说了，我们要大干一场！”

“你可以叫我Toto。”他握得非常有力。

“请尽快熟悉一下厨房，这里的一切就让Nico带着你。有什么不明白你也可以直接来找我。梅赛德斯的厨房百无禁忌，只有一条铁律，谁都不可以触犯。”

Lewis屏息等着他说下去，周围所有人都看着餐厅经理。

“No affair in the kitchen！”他看着Lewis的眼睛说道。

“我不允许任何厨房恋情，任何形式的都不行，年轻人。”他转过身对着大家，“我知道你们，你们一个个精力充沛，对生活充满了热情。”

没有人答话。

“但我不允许，你们可以把荷尔蒙用在做菜上，这是每个新来的人我必须要关照的一点，不允许在我的厨房恋爱！”

“谁做不到，谁就走！”Toto最后转回Lewis的方向说道。

Lewis咽了口口水。

他忍不住偷偷向Nico的方向瞟了一眼。

却见到Nico了然地笑了笑。

该死，他已经看穿了我！

Lewis懊恼地想到。 

 

“Michael走后，我们这里的chef一直空缺，现在Nico和Lewis都是我们厨房的sous chef，为期一年。最后谁能成为chef，我期待你们的表现。”

Nico点了点头。

而Lewis，Lewis还陷在无尽的自我反省和懊恼当中。

从他走进厨房到现在一个小时候都不到，他已经陷于极其不利的境地了。

 

“先生们，下个礼拜，最令人头疼的美食评论家Claire Williams就要到我们店里来了。而我们连菜单都还没确定！”

所有人的表情都凝重了起来。

“情况非常严峻，留给我们的时间已经不多了。”Toto道。

“也许Valtteri可以打探一下，他之前不是和Claire共事过吗？”Kimberly道。

“那我唯一能给的建议就是，千万别尝试去打探，只会适得其反。”一个有着极其短的头发，浅色眼睛的男人接话道，他肯定就是Valtteri。

“谁会和她一起来？”Geroge问道。

“也许是Felipe吧。”Toto道。

所有人似乎都松了一口气。

“虽然Felipe不很苛刻，但请别忘了他以前是法拉利的主厨，王子酒店行政总厨，我不觉得他有任何理由对我们放水。何况现在Michael也并不在这里。”

“菜单礼拜六之前必须确定，这件事我要你们两个当中一个人负责，另一个人和其他人要配合，百分百服从安排。我们能取胜唯一的法宝就是团结。”Toto严肃地说道。

他明白自己定下的竞争基调，但是事急从权，不容有失。

“难道你们也想发生红牛在阿塞拜疆龙虾端到桌子上腿还在抽搐的惨案吗？”Toto道。

当场就看到Valtteri嘴巴动了动但是最终他没有开口，看样子他那里也有不同版本。

天哪，这个故事到底有多少个不同版本？

红牛阿塞拜疆惨案的真相到底是什么呀！

探索屏道必须做一期节目来揭密才行。

“至于谁来负责。”Toto继续说，“也许你们可以自行表达一下。”

他不等他们回答，拉过一个椅子跨坐上去。

“一个合格的厨师只要做到客人所要求的，但是一个优秀的厨师要做直击客户心灵的东西。”

“揣摩客户心理是非常重要的考验。”

“这样吧，既然你们声称曾经相识，那就更简单了。你们俩人分别作一个能令对方发生表情变化的菜。”

“谁赢了这次就由谁来主导。”

周围的人全部露出了看好戏的表情。

“所以，真正评判的是你们自己。” 

“微表情专家：餐厅领班Paddy，Niki还有我本人，作为评委，观察你们两的表情，3是奇数没错吧。” 餐厅经理道。

这算什么？

他们三个不去品尝食物，而是看我们两的表情。

Lewis一抬头就看到Nico正若有所思地看着自己。

心理战吗？

哼，你以为回忆过去能令我动容，我就偏不！

作过去做过的任何菜，Nico都会有所准备，他会努力克制自己的表情。

他要做一个Nico从未见过自己做也从未吃过的东西出来，等着瞧吧我的公主。

 

“好的，我和酒水部有个会议，下午还要去客户餐厅讨论明年的原材料合同。还有什么问题吗？”Toto一边向着外面走一边说道。

Lewis摇了摇头。

这是旁边一个男人走上去，给他一个文件夹，餐厅经理看都没有看就直接签了字。根据那人的制服Lewis猜测他可能是蔬菜及冷盘负责人。

那人似乎正在对Toto说话。

然后他看到Nico整个人的重心动了一下，几乎要靠到站在他身后的餐厅经理身上。

而后者显然并不抵触这种身体接触，他的表情甚至微微柔化了一点。

说好厨房里不能有奸情的呢？！

对，这就是奸情！

没错了！

你们周围这些人都能视而不见的吗？喂！Lewis好想扯住他们的耳朵大喊！

唯一不可触犯的铁律呢？

 

然后他看到Nico远远对他眨了一下眼睛。

天哪，这究竟是什么情况？


	2. Give you wings

2、Give you wings

 

“从现在起每个人都要叫我Chef！”Max坐在空无一人的餐厅里，他面前的桌子上摆着一个闪亮的银色托盘，托盘上放着一顶崭新的帽子。

只属于主厨的帽子。

他终于得到了。

他好想大喊大叫。

 

然后厨房的门突然开了，走出了餐厅经理和他正拿着笔记本记录的助理。

“把旧的菜单换成新的，延续之前规律，命名为RB 15。”Christian关照到。

“别忘了菜单上的抬头和名称都要一起换。”

“所有的物料必须在下周一之前换掉，线上线下都要。新作的介绍视频明天要给我看一下最终稿。”

“主厨的制服也要定制一批新的，下午裁缝会来的。帽子内侧的蜜獾要全部换成狮子的图案。”

“还有，叫他不要收腰收得太厉害，之前Daniel那套太突出臀部了，这不是Max的强项，不能让粉丝有落差感。”Christian捏着自己的腰身比划道。

“之前的两个采访全部推到下周末进行。”

“幼儿园的活动就让Daniil去，他比较不会被小朋友爬到身上。上次Daniel和Max去最后场面几乎要失控了。”

“之前要求竞标送我们这里苹果原料的几个果园，试吃会在下周二，这次我要和Max、Alex一起去。”

“西翼区域摆在桌子上的蜡烛要换成白的，不要再用橘子味的。全部换掉，没有用掉的全部扔掉。”

“第三次正式通知Key，他不能在现在休假。如果他想要加钱，让他直接来找我，我不允许他休假。”

“动物保护组织那边叫法务团队尽快介入，不要造成舆论压力。”

“告诉日本人，那个什么什么moto的，他们送来的鲱鱼不行，Max不满意，叫他再送其他的来。”

“尽快去查一下Carols最新放在网上的菜单和之前他在分店用的是不是一样。”

“让法务团队正式反馈法拉利，我们不允许Sebastian在那里做雪茄扇贝三重奏，他们如果不听就等着法庭上见吧！”

“明天赞助商的会我去不了，我要去开家长会，让他们推迟到下周。”

“还有，Adrien说他又开始讨厌他办公室的墙面了，确保礼拜五之前有人去帮他把颜色换了。”

“还有什么不明白的吗？”

连珠炮式地安排了一大堆工作之后，Christian终于换了一口气。

“呃，Christian，我不得不提醒你，之前我们的香槟供应商发来正式通知，他们要跟着Daniel走，以免他以后转用别的品牌香槟而失去市场。和我们的协议就到下个月3号，这之后我们就要……断了。”助理想找一个委婉的说法但是失败了。

“招标流程没有正在进行吗！”

“之前发出去几个邀请，其中两家回应会考虑，还有三家明确表示已经在竞标为了争取能和Daniel合作。”

“你提醒了我，打个电话告诉Cyril Abiteboul，他可以舔我的屁股！” Christian皮笑肉不笑道。

希望Cyril他喝倒进鞋子里的香槟喝到拉肚子！

他的助理点了点头匆匆离去。

Christian忍不住在心里叹了口气，我该怎么办？

 

然后他转过头看着面前唯一的活人。

“我希望你明白，作为厨师长的责任是很重的。”Christian道。

“放轻松Christian，你怎么说话像我爸爸似的。我已经准备好…”话音未落，Max猛然愣住了。

他脑子里一下子回想起自己在新加坡开香辣蟹的场景。

-“你已经准备好了。”

-“哦，当然，与生俱来。”

言犹在耳，说话的人却不见了。

他不需要，他不需要前主厨的影响，他必须专注，集中注意力在自己和自己的菜上！

集中，Max！

Christian烦躁地看着桌子上主厨的帽子。

“必须立刻确定新一季的菜单，我在想也许我们该保留之前的三个主菜。”

“不行，做不到的。”Max道。

“可是你有完整的食谱，让Chef de partie们去…”

“光有食谱就能做出好吃的菜来，还要厨师做什么？我们应该像当年Daniel做的一样，立刻开发新菜，逐步淡化之前广受欢迎的菜品，同时宣传口径一起发力。”Max道。

可是新的食材我都还没有完全尝试过，口味上一定会有些差异的，他想到。

“你知道我在想什么？”餐厅经理说道。

“首先我们餐厅招牌的Mag!c秀没法再表演了，但是我们要用新的美食体验秀来替代它，可以加强客户互动环节，开发这块Adrien已经在研究了。”

“此外，我已经想到法国佬要怎么宣传了，之前那道‘阿尔罕布拉宫的回忆’，在红牛餐厅需要预约排队三个月以上才能吃到，现在到店直接品尝！”

“这帮该死的法国佬！”他诅咒到。

 

以前红牛的菜是法国人送的，从今年开始要换成日本人送的了。

Christian想起消息确定时自己和面前这个年轻人的对话。

“天哪，我不喜欢做寿司！”Max一把将自己的帽子甩在料理台的台面上道！

“我也不喜欢吃寿司，我都没怎么吃过寿司，鲱鱼不适合做寿司！”他似乎在发脾气。

“我要成为sushi chef了吗？Christian，请你告诉我我不会！”

“我要回意大利分店！”Max哀号道。

“闭嘴！意大利分店去年就是日本人送菜的了！” Christian一句话终结了他们的对话。

 

“准备好，好好管理食材，现在你是chef了，厨房的一切都是你的责任。”他拍了拍年轻人的肩膀，走回了自己的办公室。

Christian靠在奥地利总店的窗口，看着窗外澄澈的天空，突然之间泛起难以名状的情绪来。无数往事如同潮水一般向他涌来。

 

“你知道的Mark，起初我们只是卖饮料的。但梦想能给你插上翅膀。” Christian靠在红牛奥地利总店的窗口说道。

“Sebastian，最早我们只是卖饮料的。但梦想能给你插上翅膀。” Christian靠在红牛奥地利总店的窗口说道。

“Jean-Eric，谁能想到我们只是卖饮料的。但梦想能给你插上翅膀。” Christian靠在红牛英国后勤部门的窗口说道。

“Daniel，当年我们只是卖饮料的。但梦想能给你插上翅膀。” Christian靠在红牛意大利分店的窗口说道。

“Daniil，我们以前只是卖饮料的。但梦想能给你插上翅膀。” Christian靠在红牛纽约美食展示馆的窗口说道。

“Max，其实我们开始只是卖饮料的。但梦想能给你插上翅膀。” Christian靠在红牛意大利分店的窗口说道。

“Carlos，几年前我们只是卖饮料的。但梦想能给你插上翅膀。” Christian靠在红牛奥地利总店窗口说道。

“Pierre，我们本来只是卖饮料的。但梦想能给你插上翅膀。” Christian靠在红牛意大利分店窗口说道。

这一个个名字在他嘴边滑过，那些鲜活的面容，他们各自的表情仿佛就在眼前。

 

Webber

甜品高手

早年混迹的小饭馆基本上都被那些“都市美食猎手”们发现而成为打卡地标。

在马来西亚热带食物大挑战当中，作为主要负责人，却因为打副手的Sebastian Vettel的失误，端出来的东西有一股机油味道，根本没法吃，那道菜遂被美食杂志命名为“马石油”，价格被炒到令人难以置信的高度，虽然红牛官方把这道菜称为“Multi 21”。事后Vettel声称只是无心之失而已。

——Multi 21，Seb， Multi 21. 

 

Vettel

巅峰时期的分子料理独步天下

高度技术性和感性的烹饪有机结合不过这种烹饪方式已经作为一股风潮过去了。

在当今社会过着不开社交网络的纯粹厨师，不上电视节目不进行网络直播，在红牛早年一些知名故事和事故中都有涉及。

在Daniel Ricciardo前去法拉利踢馆的时候，上菜前五分钟发现自己的和对方撞了食材，急中生智地将主菜与配菜的原料互换，并取名为“racing or ping-pong”，端出来后以创新及口味挽救了法拉利的名誉！

——我感觉两腿之间有什么东西松动了，如果你明白我意思的话。

 

Kvyat

他做的鱼子酱被美食杂志评为最纯粹最直击灵魂的作品，仿佛在盛夏的撒哈拉当中一剂来自北冰洋的解药。

曾经在远东用一道深海鳕鱼击败Sebastian Vettel，这道菜被后者惊呼为“Torpedo”，厨师也因此获得了鱼雷的称号。

据说后来在索契，Vettel看到走到料理台前的鱼雷，直接甩围裙走人，退出了比赛。

——当你不知道用什么调料来提味的时候，倒伏特加就可以了！

 

Vergne

特长是冷盆调配，对于食材用量的预估无人能及，厨房里放着电子天平。虽然身为厨师，但是对于红牛其他人的穿着颇有微词，对于摆盘的设计有着极高的造诣，在新加坡餐厅秀上靠着精致的摆盘帮助红牛战胜了法拉利。

据说已被请去沙特王室做了御厨。

——减肥食谱都是毒药，统统应该扔进垃圾桶。

 

Sainz

对调料的使用出神入化，尤其是是辣椒，人称Chille，继承了海鲜饭专家他父亲的衣钵，伊比利亚热情似火的后厨帅哥。

他和Kvyat以及Verstappen的关系扑朔迷离，餐厅经理Horner表示请记者多关注菜肴本身，少挖那些不存在的八卦。

——如果你被伤了心，那就用更猛烈的疼痛来盖过它！

 

Gasly

最初只是红酒供应商的销售人员，半途出家的厨师，喝遍全欧洲酒庄的男人。

脾气火爆，喜欢从厨房跑到餐厅指导客户针对不同的菜品配合不同的酒，不能容忍任何选错酒水的行为。在巴林用一道简单的梭鱼沙拉获得年轻新秀奖，获奖感言“now we can fight!”引起相当的争议，流量爆表，令Marko非常满意。

——Check if there’s FIRE!

 

我们红牛靠的是无与伦比的创意和吸引眼球的效果行走江湖的，但是去掉这一切，回归做菜的本源，也许，我真的应该再去找找年轻有才华的男孩子了…

 

*  
新加坡周末：  
-ver： You already ready?  
-ric：Oh yeah, I was born ready.

所有的引擎厂商都是食材原料供应商，所以红牛只是客户

 

下章预告：

“我们要担心的只有Hamilton而已。”Sebastian拿起一只柠檬闻了一下，“红牛完全可以让他们去，我了解他们，他们很快就会开始内斗起来，根本不需要我们出手。”  
红牛土耳其惨案的主角自信地说道。

\--------------------------

大事不好了Christian！Daniil被小朋友爬到身上了，现场已经控制不住了！”电话里的Alex几乎上气不接下气。  
远远就听到背景中传来似乎是Daniil微弱的声音“…救命！”


	3. Mission win! Now?

**Mission win! Now?**

 

Pascal Whrlein站在高大的木门前面，看着上面的木头的纹路，要知道，这些纹路可都是见证着多少年辉煌历史的见证者啊！

  
他深吸了一口气，正准备敲门。

  
就听到里面传来了说话的声音。

  
“…那又怎么样？我们可是法拉利啊！”一个男人的声音。

  
“我们先不说今年的意大利惨案。”另一个声音道。

  
“那你想说什么，Sebastian？”

  
“你看看这份统计报告。”第二个声音又说道。

  
“在中国和Verstappen撞食材，败于摆盘；”

  
“在意大利和Hamilton撞食材，败于摆盘；”

  
“在美国和Ricciardo撞食材，败于摆盘；”

  
“在日本又和Verstappen撞食材，还是败于摆盘；”

  
“唯有在匈牙利和Bottas是撞食材后靠摆盘赢了的。啧啧，这战绩有点太惨了点吧。”

  
“这倒底是我的摆盘有问题，还是我们法拉利的盘子本身长得就不讨人喜欢啊！Mattia。”

  
“这就什么为什么餐厅经理Maurizio Arrivabene已经直接走人了，连年终奖都被克扣了50%，也许我们确实应该换一批新盘子了。”被称为Mattia的男人说道。

  
“他走不是一个单纯的事件，想起前年新加坡惨案全靠前法拉利主厨，现在的著名美食评论家Felipe Massa救命才勉强保住餐厅的评级，但餐厅的名声还是受到重大打击。去年蒙扎惨案，谁来都救不了啦，Schumacher来也无济于事啦。”第三个声音说道。

  
“这就是你为什么会来到这里了，年轻人。”Mattia的声音说道。

  
“Sebastian，这是我们瑞士分店新调来的Charles Leclerc，他不仅仅有着纯熟的技艺，对着北非菜系有着独特的理解，而且和红牛的Gasly关系非同一般，能帮我们搞到很多…”

  
“我们要担心的只有梅赛德斯而已。”Sebastian说道，“红牛完全可以让他们去，我了解他们，他们很快就会开始内斗起来，根本不需要我们出手。想想阿塞拜疆惨案。”土耳其惨案的主角自信地说道。

  
“是啊，听说龙虾被剖开之前就已经死了。”Mattia的声音说道。

  
“这么说，你已经有了对付梅赛德斯的办法了吗？”显然是Charles的声音问道。

  
“至于梅赛德斯…”Sebastian顿了一下，然后他说道，“我有一个秘密武器。”

  
秘密武器？

  
Pascal忍不住竖起了耳朵，想知道这家百年老店到底为自己的老东家准备了什么样的秘密武器。

  
“根据我的预测，这个秘密武器目前应该正在赶来的路上。”Pascal就听到里面说话的声音越来越近。

  
他正不知道该怎么躲才好。毕竟，今天是他第一天来法拉利，他不应该在门外偷听同事们说话。

  
然而他已经没有时间了，门突然打开，迎面走来三个男人。

  
只有一个是Pascal认识的。

  
那就是中间一个中等个子，胡子没有刮干净的男人，似乎也有点惊讶看到自己站在那里，但是他还是迅速反应过来。

  
“Voila！”Sebastian说着走过来拍了拍Pascal的肩膀，“这就是我们的秘密武器，之前Pascal在梅赛德斯长期作为切配员，干了相当长一段时间，而且他和餐厅经理等人都非常熟悉。”

  
“呃…”Pascal觉得自己的汗已经要流下来了，原来，这个所谓的秘密武器就是自己。

  
“来来来，小伙子，快点进来，不如我们就先从梅赛德斯的菜单开始吧…”旁边一个带着黑框眼镜的中年男子从另一边揽住了Pascal的肩膀。

 

  
与此同时

  
梅赛德斯餐厅

  
餐厅还未开业，Lauda、Lowe和餐厅经理三个人围着一张铺着白色桌布的桌子坐着。

  
其他闲杂人等全都被关在厨房里不允许进入餐厅。

  
他们三人面前一左一右站着Lewis和Nico。

  
桌子上放着两个盖住的盘子，里面就是他们两为今天准备的食物。

  
当然，这三位并不是来试吃的，真正要试吃的恰恰是这两位sous chef自己。

  
Lewis故作轻松站在那里，重心全部压在自己的左腿上，他偷瞄了一眼Nico，只见他昔日的好友双手插在裤兜里，气定神闲地站在那里，眼神不知道聚焦在哪里。

  
从侧面看，他的线条那么利落，稍微有些茫然的神情令人忍不住想到，在微凉的清晨从洁白的床单上和他一同醒来…

  
坏Lewis！蠢Lewis！

  
你在想什么啊！

  
绝对！绝对不能在同一个地方摔倒两次！

  
今天，不，现在，就是他反攻的号角，从现在起战胜Nico的任务，开始。

  
“你们俩谁先来？”Toto问道，“还是…”

  
还是一起？

  
然而这个“一起”还没有说出口，Nico就已经先动了。

  
“那就从我开始吧。”他微笑着说道，微微向Lewis一欠身，然后走上前两步，伸手去掀开罩在盘子上的盖子。

  
Lewis感觉到自己屏住了呼吸。

  
当然，他对自己的手艺非常放心。

  
但是Nico也是他遇到过了少见的好手，虽然两人已经分开10年。

  
坐在桌子前的三位餐厅负责人也都伸长了脖子盯着Nico手部的动作。

  
在盖子掀开的那一瞬间。

  
Lewis如释重负，他的脸上已经克制不住地露出了笑容。

  
上帝，他想要控制一下的，但是他真的不由自主。

  
我赢了！

  
Lewis几乎控制不住自己要笑出来。

  
这道甜点当年Nico在改进的时候Lewis吃了大概不下100次吧，他要是在等一会吃的时候露出任何一丝表情变化他直接卷铺盖回伦敦去，现在就走！

  
不开玩笑。

  
Nico做的是打破传统的Nid d’oiseau，就连造型都是当时他和Lewis一起挤在无人的杂乱后厨改良出来的一模一样！

  
不要说总体造型了，就连顶部故意敲碎出来的裂纹都和Lewis记忆中的毫无二致。

  
Nico，你到底是太小看我了，还是太高看你自己了。

  
或者，你只是单纯地想要用往昔的回忆来击中我内心最柔软的部分？

  
太愚蠢了。

  
以为我还是十几岁的少年吗？

  
他忍不住假装伸手摸了一下自己的上唇，只为了掩饰自己几乎要露出的笑容，没事，吃的时候我绝对可以始终保持着礼貌的微笑。

  
等着瞧吧。

  
然后他就看到Nico亲手递过来一个托盘，托盘上放着四把精致的银质小勺子。

  
“请吧。”他的儿时好友说道。

  
Lewis谨慎地拿起了其中一把，而后，Nico转过去将剩下的勺子分给坐在那里的三个人。

  
Lewis看了其他人一眼，他们示意他先开动。

  
上面是全麦加上麸皮所做的顶部，但是在制作过程当中Nico用了超出一般制作手法的烤箱温度，这给整道甜品增加了一股香味，当然对于火候的控制就更加重要了。

  
这个简单的造型对于厨师是非常大的考验，当年他帮着一起研究的时候不知道失败了多少次。

  
可以从麦秆下面看到内馅，是用新鲜的桃子制成，但不是普通的桃子，要分别选取特定产区成熟前一周、前三天和采摘当天第一批桃子来制作。

  
于是他伸出手去直接拨开顶上的造型，挖到内心用新鲜水果所做的内芯，并且非常专业地带着顶部一起放入了嘴里。

  
没错，就是这个味道，一点都没有变。

  
和我记忆中的一模一样。

  
首先是淡淡的尚未完全成熟的桃子的清香和微微的青涩，然后，然后是即将成熟的桃子淡淡的甜味，这个过程是非常缓慢的，由咀嚼的过程慢慢发酵。

  
桃子作为一种常见的水果实际上很难做出这么细腻的味道的层叠。

  
同时，由于非常精细化的制作，桃子本身渗出的果汁作为基底，调配上容器中通过煮沸后过滤的野莓，带来了非常纤细的酸味。

  
而加工得最粗的则是成熟后第一批采摘的桃子，能吃出完整的果粒，带着浓郁的成熟芬芳，味道非常强烈，几乎盖过了之前所有的味道。

  
而此时，顶部的装饰则成为了最好的口味调剂，不会令人感觉太腻。

  
是的，是的，无论如何，Nico这道甜品已经到了近乎完美程度，而且真的非常好吃。

  
令人仿佛漫步在春天温暖的花园里，一阵微风吹来，浅粉色的花瓣纷纷飘落…

  
Lewis一边享受着这道甜品一边注意着自己的表情，他发现另外三位评委虽然都在看着自己，但是显然也被这件杰作的美味折服了。

  
那是当然的，这个味道我……等一下！

  
这个，突然冲出来的酸味是怎么回事？

  
还是包裹在最绵长的主体味道当中的。

  
仿佛在下午昏昏欲睡的花园里突然迎面吹来的令人完全清醒的风。

  
是不是刺梅？

  
Lewis控制着自己的表情，又挖了新的一勺，试图更好地体会这道他所熟悉的甜品的创新部分。

  
然而…

  
“这道甜品的名字叫做——初恋。” Nico低垂着眼帘乖巧道。

  
什、什么？！

  
Lewis差点被嘴里的食物呛死。

  
这，这不是真的。

  
如果这是真的，难、难道说，Nico真的和自己一样，Nico根本没有忘记自己。

  
他和自己一样，把两人分开前的每一天都记得清清楚楚。

  
所以在这道两人曾经一起甜蜜共创的甜品中，Nico加入了新的元素，他想要向自己传达的意味如此清晰。

  
是啊，在曾经的温柔当中，那如同被利刃劈开的浓郁新元素彻底引爆了味蕾，这味道象征着成熟之前的青涩，非常直接的试探和询问。

  
如同年轻的他和他。

  
毫无技巧但有一腔热情。

  
他们那时候那么年轻，他们一无所有，只有梦想。

  
不。

  
还有彼此！

  
初恋，这个名字太直接又太不经雕琢了，就如同这道精雕细琢的甜品最后呈现在每个人面前的时候，如此返朴归真。

  
看上去简单，其中滋味却只有吃到的人才知道。

  
这一刻，万般柔情涌上心头。

 

他一抬头正看到Nico眼神下垂，眼角瞟了Toto一眼，然后咬了一下自己的下唇。

  
而Toto也正看着Nico，然后用餐巾遮住自己的嘴，掩盖住了一个意味深长的微笑。

  
这是什么情况？

  
难、难道，这才是Nico在里面多加了刺梅的真相？

  
不，不不不不不不不不，不可能。

  
他瞬间想到了最坏的情况，难道这道甜品，Nico所指的并不是我，而是…

  
Lewis不要胡思乱想。

  
镇定。

  
不行啊，怎么可能不胡思乱想。

  
Toto这个家伙到底在笑什么？难道，这个改进的味道第一个尝过的人其实是…

 

“Lewis，你还好吧？”Paddy忍不住小心翼翼地问道。

  
Lewis才被从自己的思绪中拉回到现实，天哪，他不用看那三个人的关切的眼光就知道，自己脸上的表情有多么精彩纷呈。

  
我彻底败了！

  
我还是，败给了Nico的花招。

  
不，我还是败给了自己，败给了自己的愚蠢！

  
他转头一看，Nico正一脸无辜地看着自己，好像根本不知道发生了什么一样。

  
你一定会付出代价的，我向我爸爸在我三岁那年给我烤的第一块土豆起誓。Lewis在心底暗暗对自己保证。

  
整个餐厅里的气氛冷了下来。

  
而Lauda则微微一抬手里的调羹，示意Lewis快点展示自己的作品。

  
他甚至不想去打开自己制作的那道甜品，自己昨晚在准备的时候一边哼着歌一边在厨房里转圈圈…

  
然而他的对手Nico走了过去，打开了他精心准备的作品。

  
“天哪，好漂亮啊！”他听到Nico赞叹道，“我简直等不及要来尝尝看了。”

  
确实漂亮，看上去是一枚坐在巢里白色的蛋，蛋壳上的细节做得非常精妙，几乎可以乱真。

  
尤其是用糖浆所画的翅膀，Lewis最喜欢的摆盘元素，迎合了still I rise的诗歌。

  
Lewis挫败地低着头，他不用去看，他的甜点绝对是一道杰作，只可惜，现在说什么都太迟了。

  
胜负已分。

  
但是他不能被彻底打败，他必须振作起来，他吸了口气，露出微笑。

  
“这是我的作品，我称它为——早晨的歌声。”他开始介绍了起来…

  
Nico轻轻挥动手里的勺子，敲碎了顶部的蛋壳，Lewis创意性地改变了常规的巧克力外壳采取了更软糯的材料来改善口感。

  
他的对手首先开始吃里面做得如同蛋白一样的冰淇淋，在那层雪白的冰激凌之下还有火热的内心，被做成蛋黄的馅料。但是不管是蛋白还是蛋黄都呈现出煮得非常嫩的鸡蛋的质感。

  
这道菜对于从烹饪完成到呈现至客户面前的时间把握得简直精细入微，虽然看上去简单但是反应了制作者高超的技艺以及对于整体情况的把握能力。

  
Nico在整个试吃过程从始至终都带着完美的微笑。

  
完美我的屁股！

  
三位评委同时对这两道成品报以了非常高的评价。

  
当然，本次比试的规则是早就定下的，到了现在也已经不需要再辩驳了。

  
而Lewis能听到身后的厨房里，那帮家伙躲在微微开了一条缝的门后偷看的热切眼光。

  
餐厅经理代表裁判组将象征胜利的奖品，一瓶 Armand de Brignac 香槟增给了Nico，并且在祝贺他亲吻他的右边面颊的时候抱了他一下。

  
就在Lewis努力克制自己脸上的微笑不要对餐厅经理做出…的时候他感觉到一股大力从自己的手臂传来，Toto一把将Lewis扯了过去，用力抱着他。

  
“噢…”Lewis能感觉到自己被挤在Toto和Nico两个人一起，餐厅经理的笑声通过他的身体传来。

  
“太好了，太棒了，小伙子们，我们梅赛德斯餐厅肯定能成为最强的餐厅！”他宣布道，并且用力拍打Lewis的背部。

  
“很好，让我们开始工作吧！距离Claire Williams走进这扇门还剩下整6天。”Toto高声说道。

  
他走过去一把拉开厨房的双开门，后面躲着看热闹的人群顿时一哄而散，“干活干活。”

  
然后Toto兴奋地转身和Paddy一边聊天一边向餐厅外面走去。

  
而Niki则若有所思地看着站在那里的Lewis，向他点了点头之后也慢慢走了出去。

  
诺大的厨房里只剩下Lewis和Nico，这时候挫败感才慢慢地恢复过来。

  
输了。

  
但是Lewis心里有一万个不服气。

  
“那是什么意思？”他直接走上去，面如寒霜。

  
“什么？”Nico微笑着转过脸看着他。

  
“我问你，你那是什么意思？”虽然努力克制，但是Lewis的声调还是不由得提高了，他指着桌子上的“初恋”问道。

  
“有什么问题吗？”Nico疑惑道。

  
“这里面加了新的材料，为什么要叫那个名字？你以为我不知道你的小花招？是不是当年我们一起开发的时候…还是说，你到这里后第一次做给Wolff吃的时候就加入了其他…”

  
“这世上不是什么事情都是关于你的，Lewis。”Nico打断了他的话，他可爱的脸上笑容已经完全消失了。

  
并且Lewis能够看出，对方并不想继续这个话题。

  
Nico不等他回答，直接转身离去。

 

第一回合：

  
ROSBERG 1 ：0 HAMILTON

 

Lewis只觉得怒气一阵上涌，虽然他并不清楚自己生得是Nico的气还是生得自己的气。他觉得已经快要控制不住自己了，不，他已经不想再控制自己了。

  
他一看四下无人，直接从背后一把将走在他前面的Nico推进了旁边的储藏室。

  
“什…”失去平衡的Nico惊呼还没有完全发出来就感觉到自己被一阵大力旋过去，他的背撞在装乳酪的架子上，他的叫声全部被面前跟进来的人堵在了自己的嘴里。

  
Lewis紧紧地将他压在架子上，他甚至能尝到对方嘴里自己那道甜点的香味。

  
他已经忘记了，自己是否曾经和Nico这样亲密地交换呼吸，不，那是他一直告诉自己的，一直以来他都努力麻痹自己，欺骗自己。

  
事实是，曾经那些亲吻他每一个都记得清清楚楚，Nico身上好闻的柠檬气息，他在情动时紧紧抓住自己的前襟仿佛就要溺死…

  
每一个画面，Lewis都记得清清楚楚。

  
现在，就让那些记忆深处的彩色蝴蝶，再一次，复活吧。

  
然而惊讶的Nico一瞬间就镇定了下来，他立刻热情地回应Lewis的吻，他们两人都仿佛将一切抛在了脑后，全身心地投入。

  
仿佛过了整整一个小时，又仿佛只过了几秒钟，这个吻戛然而止，就好像开始的那么突然。

  
Lewis睁开眼睛近距离看着他面前的人。

  
Nico在那里微微喘气，他面颊上淡淡的粉色，他稍稍弯起的眼睛。

  
简直就是致命的诱惑，Lewis用尽全身力气和所有的意志力才阻止住自己再一次将他们两人之间的距离消除。

  
他们两人对视良久，Lewis不知道该怎么解释自己的行为。

  
我，我该怎么说呢？

  
我只是想要扳回一城，而已。

  
于是，词穷的Lewis最后唯一能做的，就是扭头迅速离开了储藏室，一句话也没有说。

 

 

在他身后，刚才被他吻的人露出一丝笑意。

  
Nico舔着自己的嘴唇，“看样子，刺梅还是放得有点多了。”

  
然后他整个人仿佛失去了所有的力气，靠在了身后的架子，慢慢沿着架子滑了下去，坐在了地上。

  
就让我慢慢回味一下，这个“初恋”之吻。

 

 

 

Nico的作品

Lewis的作品：

 

*Brocedes，离厨房PLAY又更近了一步，太棒了！

 


	4. Mag!c秀——摩纳哥之夜

Mag!c秀——摩纳哥之夜

 

初夏夜晚的摩纳哥，玻璃花房里三面摆了一圈长条形的桌子，繁星透过花房透明的房顶照射下来，花房里坐着紧张而兴奋的客人们，他们都在等待着Mag!c表演的开始。

这场表演可谓一票难求，不知多少媒体、同业都想前来一窥究竟。

然而整场演出场地只能容纳35位客户以确保每个到场客户最佳体验，且大部分门票严格遵守邀请制原则，对外发售的部分又被热切的食客们炒到天价。

花房里的一个角落坐着四名演奏者组成的小型演奏团体，优雅地拉着大提琴，所有的客人都在轻缓的乐声中兴奋地等待着。

突然，所有的声音一齐消失了，然后黑色的幕布突然从四周和天顶缓缓合拢，整个会场内部陷入了完全的黑暗。

接着，首先，所有的人都闻到了，海风的味道，带着自由的幻想和未经驯服的野性。

然后，几乎立刻传来了海鸟的嬉戏声，由远而近又逐渐远去。

接着在所有人的眼睛都已经适应了黑暗之后，突然亮起一盏圆形的红灯，就有点像马路上的交通信号灯。

就在每个人还在看着这盏灯疑惑的时候，旁边又亮起一盏灯，又亮起第三盏盏灯…一共亮起五盏灯。

五盏红灯同时熄灭。

接着乐声大作，电子音乐变调的主旋律再次出现。

可以看到身穿黑色衣服，仅有四肢点缀着荧光材质连体服装的舞者从人群当中穿梭而过，那些欢快的舞蹈仅仅持续一分钟不到，他们又迅速随着音乐一起消失在了黑暗当中。

然后，背景当中出现了一点微弱的暗红色光芒，慢慢蔓延到全场。

就看到一个穿着全套深色正装，白色衬衣，白色领结，戴带着一顶压低的平檐礼帽的男人走到了正中间。

他甚至还带着一副白色的手套。

在昏暗的光线中，这个看不清面部的男人缓缓平摊开双臂，然后他大半被帽子遮盖住只能依稀辨认出的下半面部突然露出一个笑容来，观众能看到他雪白的牙齿。

然后，他开始跟着鼓点动了起来。这个人不动则已，一动起来仿佛整个大厅都活了过来，虽然才短短的几秒钟但是观众的情绪都被彻底调动了起来。

然后就看到他开始扯开自己的领结，远远抛了出去，这仿佛是一个信号，立刻从四周涌入了好几个穿着白色厨师制服，没有戴帽子的人一拥而上。

有的扯他的手套，有的扯他的袖子，还有的扯他的衣服，甚至有人在扯他的裤子，他身上那套黑色正装顿时四分五裂开来，但是他头上那顶压得很低的帽子却始终掩盖着他的大半个脸。

这时候乐声徒然一变，放缓了节奏。

乐声中又隐约能听到海鸟和海浪的声音。

又随着乐声进来好些个黑衣黑裤的舞者，他们各个拿着各式各样的衣饰配件，开始给这个男人穿起来。

双排扣剪裁完全合身的厨师制服，袖口绣着蓝色的丝带，胸前醒目处有一只向前奔跑的牛。

周围的舞者开始逐渐散去，只剩下一个人，走上前去给他系上白色的领巾。

转身离去之前，这个金色短发的舞者对着被他系上领巾的男人在所有人都看不见的角度笑着眨了一下眼睛。

穿戴整齐之后舞台中间的这个男人摘下了头上帽子，突然周围的光线和声音全部消失，一束强光直接从顶上照射下来。

就听到一声响指，他伸手摘下了头上的礼帽，双手一翻，手里的帽子已经变成了一顶正规的厨师帽。

这个男人有着卷曲的头发和令人动容的微笑。

他缓缓带上了帽子，从自己的身后拿出一个圆形的银质托盘，放到自己的右手上，慢慢屈臂抬到自己肩膀的高度，然后凭空从半空掉下来一只大龙虾。

观众不由得发出惊叹，这只还带着海水一起掉落的龙虾甚至还在动。

然后这个男人托着这只大龙虾直接走到了最前面一位女观众的面前，弯下腰来说道：“为了烹饪出最好吃，足够配得上你美貌的成品，请务必给这道尚未开始制作的菜一个吻。”

前排的女观众被这位英俊的主厨逗得咯咯笑，但是她有些犹豫地看着托盘里还在动的龙虾。

不管最后是怎么样的美味，龙虾在生的时候还是太…

就在她犹豫的时候，主厨一直背在身后的左手突然伸出来，包括这位女观众在内的所有人之前的注意力都集中在他右手的托盘和上面龙虾上。

这时候才看到他伸出的左手上拿着一朵尚未完全开放的火红色玫瑰花。

女观众立刻展现出最快乐的笑脸，她伸出去去接，但是主厨顿了一下，他将那朵花放到唇边亲吻了一下然后再递给了面前的女观众，她惊叹着接过了花朵，周围响起了掌声。

乐声随之苏醒，刚才退场的伴舞们再次出现，他们每个人手上都托着托盘，里面放着各类海鲜。

烹饪的环节终于开始了…

 

表演结束之后，所有的宾客开始逐渐散去，但是每个人都还在对今晚的快乐经历议论纷纷，可以确定的是他们在未来的整整一个礼拜甚至更久都会不断回忆这段奇妙的经历。

毕竟在这亦真亦幻，深度互动的美味之旅的每一分钟都充满了惊喜和意外。

会场准备间，就连工作人员也开始慢慢离开。

每一场梦幻的表演，最终都将随着夜色沉睡，明天又是新的一天。

“你刚才把我的领巾系得那么紧，我都快要没法呼吸了，还以为你要用领巾把我勒死呢。”Daniel笑着说道。

“也许我就是那么计划的。”Max走过来抓住他的领巾将主厨扯近，直直看进对方带着笑意的眼睛里去，“勒死了你，我才能成为chef。”

说着他手一用力，他们两的嘴唇撞在一起，Daniel右手一推将门关上。

“我希望门上挂着‘请勿打扰’的牌子。”主厨在接吻的间隙含含糊糊地说道。

“我不在乎。”Max在这个吻里一边说一边伸手去摸Daniel的口袋，他要摸一摸表演结束后到底有多少女性将号码悄悄塞给了主厨，他要把这些小纸条和小心思统统扔掉。

然而，摸着摸着他的手还是摸去了其他部位。

 

是梦！

Max喘息着坐了起来，看了看窗外，天还黑着。

一定是因为我睡觉之前一直在研究之前Adrian新设计的互动体验餐厅节目的原因我才会梦见之前的主题秀。他摸了把头上的汗。

Christian是真的打算把中庭全部撤空，装修成新的样子吗？

他躺了回去，试图再次进入睡眠，但是在翻来覆去差不多20分钟之后他放弃了。

Max直接走出了屋子，外面果然还是天黑。

一股难以解释的烦躁在他胸口攒动。

空气中的凉意还不够抚平他涌动的热血。

最后他干脆脱掉了衣服直接跳进了院子里的泳池里。

漆黑的夜色中，泳池深处的射灯发出莹莹蓝色光芒，如同刚才的梦境一样亦真亦幻。

开始他也许只是想要冷静一下，但是跳下来之后觉得有点冷，于是他开始快速向前游了起来。

在寂静深夜的水池里，他一个人往返游泳，试图平复自己内心的燥热。

他感觉到自己好多了，他甚至想起自己小时候半夜偷偷跑到游泳池里玩，还硬拉着他没有睡醒的妹妹一起。第二天妹妹感冒了，病了整整一个星期，于是自然而然的他被爸爸狠狠揍了一顿。

在他第26次折返的时候，他看到了，泳池旁边蹲着个人。

Max向那里游去，只见穿着睡衣的Pierre蹲在游泳池的旁边看着自己。

“你大半夜的不睡觉，跑到这里来干嘛？”Max用手将自己湿漉漉的头发全部向后撸去。

“你大半夜的不睡觉，跑到这里来游泳？”Pierre露出好笑的表情。

Max仰头向后游了出去，“我睡不着。”

“我也是，而且我就是被你在这游泳的动静吵醒的。”Pierre还是保持着刚才的姿势。

泳池里没有传来回答声，甚至连之前很响的拍水声都沉寂了下去。

然后他发现泳池里的Max突然消失了，他左看右看都没有在夜色中泛着微微萤蓝色光芒的水池中找到他，水面还在晃动，正准备站起来出声喊，就感觉到一只湿漉漉的手突然紧紧抓住了他的脚踝。

下一秒他就已经整个人掉进了游泳池里，喝了两大口水。

“嘿！”Pierre一边努力踩水让自己浮上来，一边大喊，他湿透了的头发将自己的视线全部遮住。

“既然你也睡不着，那我只能邀请你一起下来玩玩了。”Max在他身边忽远忽近地游着。

“你发疯！我身上全湿了。”浮出水面的Pierre衣服全部贴在了他自己身上。

“这就是游泳嘛，不湿怎么能叫游泳呢？”Max笑着道。

Pierre在水里看着他，打算转身游到旁边爬上岸。

这时候Max突然出现在他面前，一把抓住他的领口，“这是第一课。好好做我的sous chef，不要有什么活络的想法。红牛的厨房由我说了算。我说的够清楚了吗？Gasly？”

他浅色的眸子紧紧盯着Pierre，后者连忙点头。

Max一把丢开自己手里后者的衣服，继续游了开去，“我听说你和Leclerc 还有Ocon关系都很不一般，不如你先去打听一下法拉利和梅赛德斯最新的动向。”

Pierre只能点头，然后他用力爬了上岸，他身后的泳池里，Max还在那里折返游泳。

 

下章预告：

“如果，你能按时做出你所说的那道菜的话。”Nico看着他，顿了一下。  
Lewis不动声色地等待着他继续说下去。  
“我就让你对我做无论你想要怎么做。”Nico说着，用一根手指从自己的脖子沿着身体的线条一路往下。  
“成交！”  
不！Lewis，这是个圈套！  
\--------------------------  
“天哪…”他听到身下的人微弱的说道，“会有人从天而降掉进你的怀里。”  
Max手忙脚乱地想站起来，想看看下面这个带着南欧口音的人有没有被他砸坏。  
但是他们手脚纠缠在一起，周围又黑灯瞎火的什么都看不见，挣扎了老半天两个人摔成一堆还没有分开。  
“嘿！你给我从他身上下来！现在！”然后Max听到了旁边迅速接近的第三个声音向自己吼道！  
\----------------------------  
“请允许我来介绍一下，这个是我的chef。”  
说着他吹了一声口哨，立刻从树冠上飞下来一只色彩斑斓的金刚鹦鹉。  
“这个坏小子跟了我好几年了，介绍一下，他叫Nico Hulkenberg。”  
那只巨大的鸟侧过头仔细盯着Daniel，似乎在研究他的味道好吃不好吃。  
“是个口味特别挑剔的家伙。”

 

*天哪，终于快要到我一直挺喜欢但是从来没有真正玩过的段落了，33强势插入2655的桥段，Carlos和Dany从小感情特别好，然而Max是个不接受任何拒绝和反对意见的人，当他遇到了他们两，而Carlos也不由得被Max强势的性格吸引的时候，可以想象出一地鸡毛。最后要如何收场？Carlos和Dany还能回到最初吗？Max得到了什么又失去了什么？想想就有点激动呢哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

BTW，别担心gas被ver欺负，gas他绝对不是省油的灯，脾气又火爆


	5. Kids shall be kids

Kids shall be kids

“什么？你从来没有吃过麦当劳！”一个10岁左右瘦瘦的小孩子大声说道。

“我爸爸说那是垃圾食品。”旁边一个金发的孩子委屈的回答道。

“天哪，还好你幸运地遇到了我。走，我带你去吃个超级…那个啥。”第一个小孩子趾高气扬地说道。

“可是Lewis…”他的伙伴伸手拉住被称为Lewis的男孩子的袖子。

“可是什么可是，天哪Nico，整个大不列颠再加上北爱尔兰都找不到一个没有吃过麦当劳的人类了。不要说这里了，就算远在墨西哥都找不到！”

“墨西哥在哪儿？”

“嗯，在欧洲吧，我想，好像就在意大利旁边再过去一点儿。我知道，因为我爸爸带我和我弟弟去过！”

“哦，好吧。”

“快走吧，来嘛Nico，别扭扭捏捏的，你是女孩子吗？”

“可是我爸爸不会高兴的，如果他发现…”

“‘如果’！你也说了是如果他发现，那么我们就不要让他发现好了。”Lewis说道。

说着他抓住Nico的手开始向旁边的麦当劳里走去。

他熟练地对着看着他们微笑的服务人员说道，“这位绅士想要来点好东西，请给他来一份…Nico你要吃什么？”

而站在他旁边的Nico正抬头看着五颜六色的菜单，试图理解各种排列组合的意思。

“要试试最新的快乐套餐吗？还有蝙蝠侠玩具赠送。”服务员笑眯眯地看着他们。

“快乐套…不不不不不，你觉得我们看上去像儿童吗？给这个小伙子来点起码满了15岁才能吃的东西。”Lewis挺了挺胸膛，虽然和他相比Nico整整小了半年，但是他们两个现在都已经过了吃快乐套餐的年纪了。

快乐套餐…根本就是儿童套餐！

“可是你喜欢蝙蝠侠啊Lewis！”旁边的Nico突然说道。

Lewis的脸红了。

天哪，他第一次觉得这么丢脸，他正准备呵斥身边的Nico 就听到他继续说道。

“女士，我就要点快乐套餐，带蝙蝠侠的。”Nico大声说道。

“好的，一份快乐套餐，要加沙拉吗？”

“别，别加，那玩意儿很难吃。”Lewis小声在他的伙伴耳边说道。

“不用，谢谢。”

“好的，一共是5镑整谢谢。”

“呃，Lewis？”Nico转头看向自己的小伙伴。

“什么，Nico？”他的小伙伴也同样转头看着他。

“你带钱了吗？”

“我没有。你？”

“我也没有。”

“你身上没有钱，你还在这里点餐，还要蝙蝠侠？”

“是你说带我来吃麦当劳，是你拉着我进来的！”

“我以为你带着钱。”

“对不起女士，我们不要了。”Nico抬头对为他点餐的服务员微笑着说道。

话还没说完，Lewis就已经在扯着他往外走了。

Lewis在心里暗暗下定决心，一辈子都再也不会到这家麦当劳来了！一辈子！

“可是Lewis…”他能听到自己身后的Nico还在那里嘟囔。

 

然后他就感觉到一只手啪地拍在自己的面颊上。怎、怎么回事？接着又一下，Lewis猛得睁开了眼睛。

是梦。

为什么我会突然做这么荒唐的梦，十几年前和Nico一起的傻事。Lewis揉着眼睛试图真正清醒过来，是的，我已经不是那个连墨西哥在哪儿都搞不清楚的傻小子了。Nico也不是那个连麦当劳都没吃过的傻瓜了。

哦，对了，我明白了。

他看着在他自己身上爬上爬下的小外甥女。

原来他在帮忙看护他的小外甥女时候靠在沙发上睡着了。

她妈妈出去玩了，“难得到欧洲来，姑娘们都等着呢，我已经迟到了。那这个小魔鬼就交给你了Lewis，你是最棒的！”然后不等他来得及反对就直接跑出了屋子。

为了让她吃得营养又有胃口，一早被扯起来的Lewis舅舅特地给她做了奇异果碗，里面还有姜和椰子。而此时她正忙碌地在沙发边的地上搭建她的小房子，或者是小花园，或者是…任何其他什么设施。

“是我的侏罗纪世界！”她声明。

哦，对，旁边那些橡皮玩具看上去确实是恐龙的样子。

还不如蝙蝠侠呢。

 

而之所以他会这么累到大白天在沙发上睡着的罪魁祸首显然还是三天后会到梅赛德斯餐厅来的Claire Williams，菜单总算最后确定了，但是还是遇到了麻烦，因为全球变暖或者其他什么鬼原因，这一季的鲟鱼已经提前产卵完毕了，这对它的肉质和口感产生了致命的影响。

“这个时候就需要作为曾经在非原材料供应商的厨房做菜的我来解决了。”Lewis说道，“这种情况是随时可能…”

“你准备怎么做？”Nico直接打断了他。

“用替代品来…”

“不行的，从配菜到头道，甚至用的装盘都得一起改。改动幅度太大了。”

“那就只有一个办法，但是时间会更紧张。”Lewis说道，“花高价钱从人工养殖的鲟鱼里面寻找今年到现在为止还没结婚的鱼，然后从俄罗斯空运过来，赶明天早上4点上岸的第一批鱼，用小飞机直接送过来。如果还不行的话，直接放弃整套菜单。”也只有这一个办法了。

今年这批鱼比较早熟，这也是没办法的。就像现在的孩子们一样。

然而结果并不如人意，吃了当天空运来的鱼之后。

“不行。”Nico几乎和Lewis同时说道。

“这味道好像是赶着去参加他舅祖母葬礼的鱼。”Nico说道。

“相信我，这条鱼不是还没有结婚，而是这辈子都没指望结婚了。”Lewis补充道，用同情的眼神看着已经在盘子里的鱼。

 

于是，菜单被推翻了，现在时间更加紧张，为了不出洋相，他们把整个工作分成了几个大块，但是主菜这里确实没法单独完成，于是Lewis和Nico带着三个助手一个Saucier和一个Fry chef几乎住在了餐厅里。

但是两个配菜又遇到了麻烦，为了加快进度，Lewis表示把其中一个独立完成。但是那是一个难度极高的作品。

“明天晚上必须有成品，那么礼拜六还来得及。”配菜师道。

“今晚我来尝试一下。”Lewis擦着头上的汗道。

“明天下午必须有成品，否则来不及的。”项目总负责人Nico说道。

Lewis紧锁眉头，没有答复，时间上确实比较紧张，他能感觉到自己身边的Nico身上传来的热度，他的手臂和他的手臂靠在一起，自从那天他在储藏室吻了Nico又走掉之后已经过去了三天。

但是过去的72小时一切都在忙碌和无休止的推翻当中过去，没有人有空去考虑任何菜单的实施和修缮之外的任何事情。

但他明显能够感觉到，Nico整个态度都有所软化，也许是工作中自然而然的默契，也许是十多年的互相了解。至少他没有明显感觉到当他第一次踏入这个厨房的时候Nico的抵触和可以的挑衅。

“如果，你能按时做出你所说的那道菜的话。”Nico看着他，顿了一下。

Lewis不动声色地等待着他继续说下去。

“我就让你对我做无论你想要怎么做。”Nico突然靠近过来，声音轻到只有他们两人能够听到，用一根手指从自己的脖子沿着身体的线条一路往下。

不！Lewis，这是个圈套！

“成交！”

于是他连夜准备，先后进行了三次重新开始，当然最终什么都难不倒他，他可是要继承Schumacher围裙的那个人。

当他最终看着做成功的作品的时候天已经亮了，刚打算把自己抛到床上睡两三个小时候的Lewis又被塞了一个背着背包抬头看着他的小外甥女。

 

他揉了揉眼睛，抬起手腕看了一下。

“天哪！已经快要11点了！”Lewis直接从沙发上弹了起来。

是的，他竟然睡着了那么久。

他抓起自己的皮夹克和车钥匙直接向外冲去，一边跑一边对他的小外甥女喊道，“乖乖在家，我请的看护很快就来！你的麦片就在…”

他冲到门口刚把左脚伸进自己的鞋子里，差点原地跳起3米高！

我的老天爷！

他估计自己的诅咒声隔开三条街都能被听到。

在他的脚接触到鞋子的那一瞬间沿着他的脊髓一路往上，但是他已经阻止不了自己整个人的动作趋势了，他一脚踏进了一双冰凉湿冷的鞋子，随着他的动作，鞋子里满满的液体“哗啦”一声全部漫了出来把玄关的地面弄得完全湿掉了。

什…

在那一瞬间Lewis就已经明白了这是什么！

他的小外甥女，用他的鞋子在玩Shoey！

用他的Salvaore Ferragamo玩Shoey！

用他的Salvaore Ferragamo！

玩SHOEY！

 

看着自己湿得向下滴水的袜子和裤子，感觉那种冰冷和整个粘在自己腿上和脚上的感觉，Lewis努力克制着自己的怒火。

就在万分之一秒内，Lewis发现那个曾经坚持“不能随便揍小孩子，还是要以引导为主，成年人的情绪只会适得其反，对于他们的成长根本于事无补”的自己是有多愚蠢！

虽然他还没结婚，但是他已经彻底转变成为，“小孩子该揍就得揍！否则他们只会更加无法无天！”

 

等一等，她的手劲绝对拿不动香槟的，而且香槟放在她够不着的架子里，她到底往我的鞋子里倒了啥？

“刚才你给我倒的苹果汁。”她可怜兮兮地说道。

果然，靠近玄关的装饰柜上，放着个还剩下一些苹果汁的杯子。

在Lewis迷迷糊糊睡过去的时候，她捧着一大杯她舅舅给她榨的新鲜苹果汁，想要倒在自己的小鞋子里做Shoey，但是突然想起上次试图将牛奶倒进自己的小鞋子里被Lewis舅舅阻止了。于是她就跑过去把果汁倒进了Lewis的皮鞋里，然后她突然又想起自己刚才放在桌子上的霸王龙，连忙跑回去拿它，拿完之后她又忘记了自己倒进他鞋子里还没有喝的苹果汁。

于是，Lewis就倒霉地一脚踏进了自己装满了苹果汁的鞋子。

“是你说不能在我的小鞋子里玩Shoey的。”

“是我说…好吧，是我说的。”什么叫搬起石头砸自己的脚，现在Lewis是彻底明白了。

“现在我再说一遍，在谁的鞋子里都不行！听到了吗？”到现在都克制着自己的声音的Lewis觉得自己真的很伟大，绝对不是一般的好舅舅。

“可是…”

也许她只有几岁，但是显然，小孩子能看出来她舅舅现在生气了。

我以厨神Senna的名义，命令自己，不许爆炸。

“没有可是。你听明白了吗？而且你再也别想去红牛餐厅吃饭了，哭闹也没有用，再也别想！”吃什么吃！这帮人到底教会了小孩子一些什么东西啊！

表演Shoey之前不先说一句小朋友不要随便模仿的吗？！

现在的人，责任心呢？

“可是…嗯，那…我们可以去雷诺餐厅吗？”小外甥女泪汪汪地说道。

 

与此同时

法拉利餐厅

“刚才那边食品卫生及安全委员会发来了他们下周将要来我们这里巡视的负责人照片，他将在本周末下榻王子酒店。”Charles说道，将手里的iPad交给主厨看。

只见到屏幕上一个目光深邃的男人直视着画面之外，Sebastian仿佛感觉到对方的目光落在自己脸上。

这是一个英俊的男人，关键，他很有男人味。

但也是法拉利时任主厨最可怕的梦魇，也许。

“Mark？”不会吧…老天爷，为什么要这么对我！

他几乎把那iPad失手砸在地上，看着男人标在下方的头衔——食品卫生及安全委员会荣誉理事及高级调查员。

我现在请病假还来得及吗？

 

\------

yeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaah！我喜欢的multi 21，要来了要来了！

Lewis给他外甥女做的Kiwi碗~


	6. Old habits die hard

Old habits die hard

 

在Lewis一脚踏进装满苹果汁的鞋子三个月前

“也许我说出来你不会相信，但是我的钱包刚才被偷走了，我在走进这个漂亮的院子的时候还感觉到它在我裤子的口袋了，但是PUFFFF~他现在显然已经不在那里了。”带着笑容的男子坐在这棵难以置信地漂亮大树下的桌子边抬头对着显然被侍应叫来的负责人说道。

白吃白喝的客人作为饭店当然见过，但是一个人公然点了餐厅最贵的全套招牌大餐，开了最贵的红酒，吃了整整2个多小时，最后还能笑出来说自己身上没带钱的客人，确实很久没有见到了。

“可能是进门之前那个在门口玩颠球的小伙子偷的，我猜，瘦瘦的那个。”这个笑嘻嘻的年轻人甚至没有站起来，依旧在那里手舞足蹈地说道。

餐厅经理Pierre Wache用眼睛的余光确定自己身后跟着的餐厅保卫，两名彪形大汉正在用可怕的眼神盯着这个卷发的小伙子。

“早知道我就该请他进来跟我一起吃的呢，也许现在他就可以用我钱包里的钱来付账了。哈哈哈哈哈哈，真可惜，刚从那道兔肉真的太赞了，我现在可以照样再吃下一份！”

可能有些人真的不知死活，餐厅经理觉得自己的忍耐已经快要到极点了。

对方身上穿着看上去非常上档次的漂亮皮夹克，他的裤子似乎也是定制产品，看不出是不是戴着手表，但是随意放在桌子上的太阳眼镜也是奢侈品牌…很好，很符合一个骗子的外表。

“仔细想想，似乎你们烤这份兔肉的方式有点让我想起之前法拉利餐厅他们的做法，你们是不是在外面包裹了某些植物？我一直没搞明白他们是怎么做的？”这个身无分文的年轻人居然还大言不惭地提起令人尊敬的法拉利餐厅！

他也在法拉利餐厅白吃白喝了吗？

然后完好无损地走出去了吗？

好吧，我不知道意大利人遇到这种情况是如何处理的，但是我们法国人可以保证，即使在地球另一边的布宜诺斯艾利斯，如果有人胆敢走进来，吃完东西，拍拍屁股就想走。

那他会疼痛很久，很久！

餐厅经理向自己保证。　

“嘿，也许可以让厨师来告诉我其中的秘密。”这个人又说道。

也许，我该把他打到不省人事，然后丢在后巷子的垃圾桶里，让他被流浪动物，不管是猫、是狗、是老鼠还是蛇给吃掉！

“所以，你想说的是，你现在没有办法付账？”被叫来解决问题的男人低头看着清晰标明着价格的账单说道。

这是一大笔钱，即使对于他们这样的高级餐厅来说，这样的账单也不是每周都会出现的。

年轻人耸了耸肩。

“很遗憾我们这里不是什么慈善组织。不过，我们非常的好心。所以除了现金、信用卡、支票、签单等常规结算方式之外，我们这里还有一些其他的支付渠道。”

“其他？”坐着的男人眨了眨眼睛。

“你的手臂、你的腿、你任何可以卸下来的身体部位。毕竟，我们在南美！”身后，那两个餐厅保安开始活动自己的关节，并慢慢向面前这个年轻人逼近，是时候让他们活动活动手脚了。

“等、等、等、等、等一下！”总算，这家伙的笑容消失了一秒。

然而向他逼近的大汉开始露出了笑脸，天哪，这前奏真是太动听了——骗子的惨叫。

不过所幸现在餐厅里的人已经不多了。

“用我的厨艺怎么样？！”绝望的喊声就更棒了！

什么？

“你刚才说了什么？”经理一抬手，示意那两人停止住动作。

“我说了…椰子牛外脊如果用全脂牛奶或者用Tindd的白脱会更好，能够更加滋润；而兔子肉其实可以再嫩一点，如果是1200摄氏度的炉子早关火1分半钟，如果是750摄氏度的炉子早关火3分钟；而对于牛奶太妃的处理告诉我，贵餐厅的厨师不是当人，他或者她在处理的时候对于上桌后口感的考虑更偏向中北美的气候，而不是南美的气候；还有，玉米烩菜汤在料理之前，你们没有先用冷水煮半分钟，所以最后成品会有颗粒感…”年轻人快速喊道，仿佛害怕下一秒钟那些人的拳头就会落在自己身体的任何部位。

但是，他是如何？

餐厅经理记得他的厨师刚才还在向他抱怨，他惯用的那个牌子的白脱用完了，他不得不用半脂的牛奶替代。

而最重要的是！

玉米烩菜汤的问题可以说是困扰已久的问题了，换了各种食谱、食材、甚至厨师，都没有能够解决，而这个只不过吃了一次的年轻人居然…

“等一下。”穿着西装的男人打断面前这个奇怪的年轻人，一字一句道，“你刚才说的，关于玉米烩菜汤的烹饪，你能够做到吗？”

“如果我做到了，你能教会我怎么做本地特色的羊驼肉刺身吗？让我成为你们餐厅的学徒。这只有像你们这样高档的店才有可能制作。我找遍了整个布宜诺斯艾利斯也只找到你们有可能可以制作，然而标牌上写着只有每周三提供，我就想着先来尝尝看其他菜，看看你们有没有能力做出那种层次的菜。”

看样子，这个嬉皮笑脸的年轻人并不简单，Wache想到，也许，到了我升职的时候了。

 

“那让我们看看你能做些什么？Señor …?”

“名字是Daniël。”

 

“非常，非常令人印象深刻，小伙子！”对方操着奇异口音的英语，连拍Daniel的肩膀，“请允许我来介绍一下，这个是我的chef。”

说着他吹了一声口哨，立刻从树冠上飞下来一只色彩斑斓的金刚鹦鹉。

“这个坏小子跟了我好几年了，介绍一下，他叫Nico Hulkenberg。”

那只巨大的鸟侧过头仔细盯着Daniel，似乎在研究他的味道好吃不好吃。

“是个口味特别挑剔的家伙。”

Daniel也在同时观察这只华丽的大鸟。

这确实是一只，特别特别大的金刚鹦鹉，颜色是非常显眼的绿色。

“…你确定？他不是你的宠物……啊哦！”他的话还没说完，脑袋上就被这只突然跳近的巨大金刚鹦鹉啄了一口。

Daniel伸手抚摸自己的脑袋，这真的很疼。

“Hulk听得懂‘宠物’这个词，你也许应该注意你的用词，年轻人。”

“Hulk？但，怎么看，他都是个宠…”当然，Hulk又一次进入了攻击模式，但是这一次“宠物”这个词一逃出Daniel的嘴唇他就意识到自己说了什么，眼疾手快地抓过桌子上的一大块棉花糖堵住了Nico Hulkenberg正在啄向他脑袋的嘴。

“让我来告诉你Daniel，金刚鹦鹉的寿命可比肩人类，有些甚至可以活到一百岁。这么说吧，这里这位Hulk他的年纪要比你更大，没错。”

“可是，我想，我之前吃的兔肉之类的总不能是这位…Hulk做的吧？”Daniel一边说一边用手里的棉花糖逗着眼前的金刚鹦鹉，鹦鹉的脑袋跟着棉花糖转个不停。

“我想，既然这是你第一次来到热情的布宜诺斯艾利斯，你是从欧洲来的吗？”餐厅经理没有回答他。

“有些东西破碎了，就再也回不去了。”这个爱笑的年轻人答非所问，用手捏起一片点心放在嘴里。他说得很轻，但是足够让每个人都听到。

我离开欧洲，就不准备再回去了。

 

——…于是老鹰叼走了毒蛇，但是当它高高飞在半空中时还是被自己爪子里抓住的蛇咬了，最后他们一起坠下悬崖双双摔死了。

——这个故事的意义在哪里，Daniel？

——这只是个故事而已。

 

“干杯！为了这个美好的夜晚，为了羊驼肉刺身，为了Tindd牌白脱，为了玉米烩菜汤，为了世界的另一头！”Daniel举起杯子，自己先喝了一大口，他又变回了那个快乐的年轻人。

所有人都拿起杯子。

“嘿！你往鸡尾酒里加了什么？”这是旁边有个人喊到，虽然味道有点不一样，但是却很不错。

Daniel手里捏着跟牙签，正在用鸡尾酒里的橄榄喂停在椅背上的Hulkenberg，希望这只金刚鹦鹉的酒量不会太差。

“呃…”Daniel下意识地摸了摸自己的左手手腕。连他自己都没有注意到，自己还是在鸡尾酒里加了，“…红牛。”

 

看着周围人投向自己的目光，Daniel耸肩道，“Old habits die hard，我猜。”


	7. I really need that damn wing now!

I really need that damn wing now!

 

在Lewis一脚踏进装满苹果汁的鞋子前一小时

 

“这些新的企划都非常棒，绝对可以超过红牛餐厅历史上的巅峰Mag!c秀！”助理喊着对餐厅经理Christian道。

红牛时任主厨Max Verstappen正坐在长长的桌子尽头，手里把玩着那两把象征着红牛厨房最高权力的钥匙，几乎快要睡着了。

“不管是布景还是服装设计，都保证是前所未有的。”

“菜呢？”Christian问道。

“当然，也是异域风格的。”助理回答。

“看看这个，特洛伊主题！史诗级别的震撼餐厅体验。含露天部分。”

“你是说让Max扮演阿克琉斯，Pierre扮演赫克托尔？”Christian难以置信地问道。

“不，Max扮演帕里斯，Pierre扮演海伦，Daniil扮演大埃阿斯…”

Christian很想砸开自己助理的脑袋看看里面到底是什么东西。

也许被他的眼神吓道，助理连忙在PAD上翻过一页，“看看这个，星球大战主题，绝对有未来感。”

星球大战，听上去还不错。

“里面还有你呢！”助理一看Christian表情有所缓和，连忙加上一句。

“我？”

“对，我们表演的是前传三部曲，你饰演主角的导师Obi-Wan Kenobi，我们的布景从遥远的…”

“够了，这个不要。”Christian果断地打断了他的助手。

“印第安纳琼斯怎么样？食人族要吃人那段直接连接后面被狮子围观的剧情，狂野的非洲大陆，带来最新的美食体验？嗯，需要狮子…”

“我们是餐厅，不是马戏团！”Christian觉得自己的怒气已经快要克制不住了。

“那这个呢？复仇者联盟…”

“我是来这里做菜的，我不是小丑！”一直坐在长桌另一头没有出声的Max突然说道，直接摔门走人。

希腊菜、北非菜、甚至所谓的太空菜都不是问题，叫他打扮得乱七八糟表演……他们可以另请高明。

 

实际上，他第一次遇到Christian时他就在北非一家无名小餐馆里做菜，那家店的主厨、副主厨、切配员、点心师，甚至有时候服务员都是他一个人，好吧，服务员一般来说是那个可爱的女孩子，Max很喜欢她，可惜她后来去英国上学了，可惜。

有一天，他记得似乎是8月的一天，天气非常热。

店里来了一个奇怪的客人，是个脏金色头发，大热天还穿着长袖子外套的男人。

这个男人点了很普通的菜，当时店里人并不多，他进来的时候大概是下午2点，吃完之后这个客人对Max说道：

“我要见你们的主厨。”

“你为什么要见他？”Max没空和客人纠缠不清，他昨晚玩PS4玩到很晚，现在就想去睡一觉。

面前这个客人抬起头来，仔细看着这个“跑堂小弟”，慢慢说道，“因为我觉得他／她正在浪费时间。”

“你说什么？”Max觉得自己的怒气正在上涌，确实，他是个急脾气的年轻人，他自己知道。

“如果你愿意的话，可以把我的名片交给他，我等他电话。”这个男人一边说一边递给Max一张金色的卡片。

“红牛餐厅…”Max低头读出上面的字。

“没错。一个能做出这种食物的厨师，不应该在这种地方浪费时间，他/她应该去广阔的天地。”这个男人说着，伸展自己的双臂比划了一下。

“我怎么知道你没有在说大话？”Max问道。

“小伙子，你把这张卡片交给你们这里的厨师，他/她会明白的。”

“你现在正在跟他说话。”

“这些菜是你做的？”这个男人第一次露出了惊讶的表情。

Max没有回答，他只是低头看着这个坐着的男人。

“如你所见，我是红牛餐厅的负责人Christian Horner，你做菜很有一套，你看上去不是本地人，你听上去也不像本地人。但是你对于河鲜的处理极为成熟，你懂得利用有限的食材，我第一次看到有人用西芹代替莴笋，来配昂刺鱼。告诉我，你还会做什么菜？”这个人没有再怀疑，认真地对他面前的年轻人说道。

“你是个懂得烧菜的客人，你问我还会什么菜，你不如问问我有什么不会的菜，不管是希腊的、墨西哥的、印度尼西亚的我都能给你做出来。”Max回答道。

“年轻人，你的技术非常娴熟，做出的菜也非常好吃，但是作为一个厨师，你在‘噱头’这个点上还有很大进步的空间。”Christian说道，“而这点，就是我们两个互相需要彼此的地方了。”

显然，这个年轻人虽然非常自傲，但是他能明白对方话语中的重点。

显然，他已经认同了Christian的观点。

“你听好了，如果你想要让我加入你们的话，我要求直接做主厨，别给我来这套先在厨房打杂、切菜这种杂役。”年轻人说道。 

“成交！”Christian伸出了手。

“名字是Max。”年轻人握住了他的手。

 

于是，第二天傍晚，Christian靠在红牛意大利分店的窗口对着旁边的意大利分店新主厨Max说， “Max，其实我们开始只是卖饮料的。但梦想能给你插上翅膀。”

新主厨对此不以为然，他只带了非常少的行李就来到了这里。

“我的助理已经给你找到了房子，但是今天正好是30号，下月初租期开始，这两天你就住在两条街外的酒店里好了。钥匙在这里。”他的新老板把酒店的钥匙交给了他。

Max看着手里的钥匙。

“这里的sous-chef最近也换了，他还没有到。不过没关系，我相信你们一定能好好协作的，其他事物我就交给Franz了，有什么需要你都可以对他说，今晚我要赶回总店去。”

Horner走后，Max直接让厨房勤杂组长带着自己好好把整个厨房都熟悉了一遍。并开始清点物资。

然而他发现有一扇门是打不开的。

“没错，这扇门是打不开的，这扇门的钥匙，掌握在红牛总店的主厨手里。”勤杂组长告诉他。

“总店的主厨？那这扇门后的东西放在这里有什么意义？既然这里没有人能打开这扇门，要靠远在别处的钥匙来开门。”Max觉得简直不可思议，“这里面是什么？过期的罐装红牛吗？”虽然和这位总店主厨素未谋面，但是Max决定，他已经开始讨厌这个人了，不管他是谁。

难道这扇门里面藏着蓝胡子那些被他砍死的前妻们吗？不，也许是被Tost淘汰掉的前任主厨们的尸体，哈哈。

“你会知道，但是我建议你暂时先不要质疑Helmut的安排。”

Max没有继续追问，他也没有返回酒店休息，立刻开始着手一些基础的准备工作。渐渐的，厨房里其他工作人员都逐渐下班了，看到四下无人，Max把除了夜灯之外的其他灯都关掉了，然后他开始用各种回形针、不知道哪里找到女士发夹、金属网兜的末端等去试图打开那扇关闭的门。

 

然而一个小时过去了，他还是毫无进展。

“嗷！”他坐在黑暗厨房里的地板上，用来照明的手机已经没电了，他把手里的别针远远抛出去。

好吧，既然如此，Max决定先回去睡一觉，明天晚上他要找个电锯来，他不信他打不开这扇该死的门！什么见鬼的红牛总店主厨，我才不会等那个家伙来我的厨房里呢！

结果在他出门的时候他发现因为自己刚才关闭了照明，所以安保人员以为里面的人都走光了，把门反锁了，而他现在就被关在餐厅的三层，而他的手机刚才用来照亮已经彻底没电了，厨房里有固定电话，但是他根本不记得任何号码了。天哪。

就为了个该死的破门！

当然Max绝对不会坐以待毙，他果断打开窗户，评估了一下三层楼的高度，然后开始沿着下水管道向下攀爬下去。

该死，我不该穿这双鞋的，不过也顾不得这么多了，他一边紧紧抓着管子一边想到。

希望别有人正好走过，也许别人以为我是小偷什么的，想要爬进去找点吃的，想到这里他几乎要笑出声来。

就在这时，他只觉得脚下一滑…

他都来不及喊出声就已经整个人都在半空中了，天哪，我会摔断腿的！

说好的，有梦想的人会被插上翅膀的呢？

翅膀在哪儿？

我现在真的很需要那对该死的翅膀！就是现在！

 

然后，他就觉得自己砸到了一个柔软的东西。

而不是坚硬的地面。

这是？

“天哪…”他听到身下的人微弱的说道，“会有人从天而降掉进你的怀里。”

他没有直接摔到地上是因为他砸到了人。

Max手忙脚乱地想站起来，想看看下面这个带着南欧口音的人有没有被他砸坏。

但是他们两个人的四肢纠缠在了一起，周围又黑灯瞎火的什么都看不见，挣扎了老半天两个人摔成一堆还是没有分开。

“嘿！你给我从他身上下来！现在！”然后Max听到了旁边迅速接近的第三个声音向自己吼道！

 

下章预告：

“Nico，你知道吗？这是一道春膳（Aphrodite）。”Lewis紧紧盯着对方道。

“是吗？”Nico上前一步将他们的距离缩小到20公分以内。  
―――――――――――-  
“你成年了吗？”Daniel对着面前这个有些烦躁的加拿大人说道，“知道我做的这个是什么吗？对于一道完美的春膳（Aphrodite）来说，你也许还是有点…”

“我成年了！”Lance恨不得把自己的ID卡拍在面前这人的笑脸上。  
―――――――――――  
“呜呜呜！”Pierre用力挣扎，但是姿势受困，两人一起从沙发上滚到地毯上…

等到Pierre的妈妈端着点心走进房间里的时候，就看到两个人头发都乱糟糟的，全部坐在地毯上，她的儿子委屈兮兮地看着她，而Charles则乖巧地抬头向自己微笑，嘴里含着糖果很有礼貌地喊她。


	8. 红牛厨房寻常的一天

诸位，我喜欢看人类自相残杀。

——Christian Horner

 

红牛厨房寻常的一天——早晨

 

“Christian！你这么早就到厨房里来了？”Christian走进厨房的时候，就见到他的得意主厨Sebastian猛得挺直身体，站在料理台后面，神色有点紧张。

 

他没有带帽子，脏金色的头发还有些凌乱，穿着白色的主厨制服，没有系围裙，袖子撩起来直到手肘上方。

 

“哦，真香，你在做早饭吗？这么早？”Chrisitan在他面前站定了，笑着问道。

 

“呃，是啊，我…我有点睡不着，就来练练技巧。对，没错。”不知道为什么，Christian总觉得今天的Sebastian有点不一样，但是到底不一样在哪里，他也说不出来。

 

“哦，那我猜我有口福了。”餐厅经理说着从旁边拉来一把高脚凳，直接在料理台的对面，正对着他的主厨坐了下来。

 

“欢、欢迎…”

 

“怎么了，Sebastian，你没事吧，你在出汗。”Christian关切地问道。

 

“没，这个炉子烤得我有点…呃，热。”说着厨师伸手擦了擦自己的额头。

“可是你不是在作冷食吗？”

 

“是吗？”Sebastian觉得自己已经不能正常思考了。他现在唯一该死的心愿就是Christian能够立刻离开，就在此刻。他真的快要站不住了。

 

或者，或者Adrian能突然出现，有事把Christian叫走。

 

“嘿！Adrian，快来，Sebastian在给我们做好吃的早饭呢。”就听到Christian喊道。

 

那一刻Sebastian用了浑身的意志克制住自己将生鸡蛋直接敲在Horner脑袋上的冲动！ 

 

“是吗？”他听到Adrian Newey的声音越来越近。

 

“快来！坐下来吃一点，我打赌你还没吃早饭呢。”Christian又搬了一个椅子。

 

“你在给我们做什么？”Adrian显得十分期待。

 

“我想…是烟熏鲑鱼加上……唔。”Sebastian几乎控制不住自己呻吟出声。

只见到Christian和Adrian全都睁大眼睛盯着他。

 

“加上，我是说，鱼子和黄桃可丽。”Sebastian希望自己能看上去自然一点，要不是他现在腿软到几乎要摔倒，他肯定一脚踢向现在正躲在料理台下面的人了。

 

他几乎能想象那个人笑起来弯弯的眼睛，他浅粉色的嘴唇，包裹住Sebastian的…天哪，为什么要这样考验我！

 

任何一个正常的男人处于他当下的情况中都绝对没有办法保持直线思维的

Sebastian无疑是一个正常而又健康的男人。

 

“哦，好吧，我喜欢。”Christian似乎也有点犹豫。

 

今天他的主厨真的有一些反常。

 

“你就看着我们吃，你不坐下来一起吃吗？”Christian突然放下手里的叉子站起来说。

 

Sebastian被他吓得几乎向后退了一大步，又仿佛触电一般克制住自己后退的动作，连忙摇手道，“不，不必了，能看到自己作的菜被客人吃是每个厨师最大的愿望！”

 

他甚至不知道这些狗屎他是用了多强大的意志力才说出来的。

 

他一边说着一边用力用抹布擦拭台面，非常用力，似乎在努力克制着什么。

 

他真的很近了。

 

被他这么激烈的反应惊吓到，Christian只能默默地坐了回去，继续吃属于自己的那份早餐，一边思索着自己刚才的话怎么刺激到这个年轻人了。

 

Adrian想要说什么，只见到Sebastian突然用力猛捶了一下料理台的桌面，红牛的主厨眼睛低垂，似乎在思索什么极难的问题，双手握拳用力撑在台面上。额头上的汗几乎滴落下来。

 

Adrian拿过旁边的橙汁喝了一大口，决定专心吃自己的早餐，不去质疑面前这个年轻人的不寻常举动。

 

这顿早餐吃了将近半个小时，这极可能是时任红牛当家厨师一生中最漫长的半小时，当厨房的大门终于在Christian和Adrian身后关上的同时…

 

“你差点害得我们两都被Christian抓住！”Sebastian低下头去，只见到料理台下面钻出一个卷毛的脑袋。

 

“你不是在‘练练技巧’吗？”依旧蜷腿坐在自己大腿上的Daniel向他眨了眨眼睛，不仅他卷曲的睫毛湿漉漉，连他的眼睛都蒙着雾气，抬头看着站在他面前的主厨。

 

“我希望他们没有发现什么异常。”Sebastian说道。

 

“嗯，想象Christian发现的话，他的表情该有多精彩。”Daniel撅嘴的样子令站在他面前的主厨喉咙一阵阵发干。

 

“那你觉得怎么样？”Sebastian看着他道。 

 

“你给他们做了早饭，你都不给我做早饭吃。”Daniel舔着自己的下唇道，露出委屈的表情。

 

“我还没有喂饱你吗？”Sebastian弯下腰去，轻轻用自己的拇指摩擦对方的嘴唇，笑着说道，“你真是太贪心了。”

 

“可是我还很饿。”Daniel咬着自己的嘴唇，他的嘴角还带着主厨的液体。

 

“那么，看来是Chef的责任来把你喂饱。”说着Sebastian也一下子钻进了料理台下面。

 

“啊！轻一点，Seb！我错了我错了住手…Seb！啊…”

 

“嘘，也许Christian他们还没走远。”

 

... ...

 

这就是红牛的厨房，寻常一天的开始。

 

\------------

下一期红牛厨房的一天：

:“Christian会看见的！”

:“让他看！”

 

we'll be back~


	9. He who holds the KEY

He who holds the KEY

 

“快给我从他身上下来！”Max只感觉到一股大力把自己整个人都扯了过去，他一个踉跄几乎仰面坐倒，然后他自己撑着地面站了起来。

“…我没事。”他听到那边两个人的声音。

 

“你是谁？你在这里干嘛？”说话的似乎是刚才那个扯自己的人，他们一齐向路灯那边移动了过去。在并不明亮的街灯下，Max看清了刚才被自己砸倒在地的人，看起来似乎没有大碍，他有着利落的线条，明亮的眼睛，发梢微微的蜷曲，在昏黄的灯光下颜色有点失真。

“我在问你话呢。”之前那人说道，他的口音，非常的…

“呃…我是，我是这里新来的…”说到一半发现自己如同在被警察盘问的Max迅速反应了过来，“嘿，你们是谁？”

嘿，我可是这里的主厨，我才应该是说了算的那个！

“哦，是这样的，我是…”之前被Max压在下面的年轻人说道，他带着软软的南欧口音。

天哪，我喜欢他的眼睛！Max瞬间决定。

然而这个年轻人话音未落，就被旁边个子更高的年轻人打断了，这人目光炯炯地直视着Max，“你呢？”  
这个小子，从一开始就一直在找茬，Max看出来了。

“你还没有告诉我你的呢？”Max一挑眉。

“告诉你也无妨，我是红牛餐厅的Daniel Ricciardo。这位是Brendon Hartley。”那人答道。

“Dany…”被称为Brendon Hartley的年轻人轻轻扯了一下这位Daniel的袖子，似乎想说什么。

“Ricciardo，你是说你叫Ricciardo？”Max皱眉道。

“我已经告诉了你我们的名字了，小子，你半夜偷偷摸摸在Toro Rosso的后院里爬墙到底是打算干嘛？”

“Ricciardo听上去是个拉丁姓氏，我觉得你看上去不太像个Ricciardo，你听上去也不太像。”Max微微笑着说。

对方表情未变，也没有回答。

“还有，你叫我小子，你才多大？我肯定比你大，Ricciardo。”Max一抬下巴。

“噗。”对面这个年轻人直接笑出了声音，“你还真能说大话啊，中学毕业了吗？”

“你们两个不要再争了。”所谓的Brendon喊道。

“你不说话可以，我们可以让警察来看看你叫什么名字，然后把你送回中学里去上课。”另一个人没有在意他同伴的话。

但是显然Max没有被叫警察来的威胁所吓唬到。

在我打开那扇门之前，我可以给自己找点乐子，这两个来到Toro Rosso的人，他们到底是谁？

 

“不如你先告诉我，你真正的名字。”Max上前一步，面前这个人比他要稍微高一些，他微微抬起头，迎上对方的眼神。

“好啊，名字是Дании́л Вячесла́вович Квят，你满意了吗？”

“什、什么？”Max承认他被这如同火车驶过一般的名字给惊讶到了，确实，他什么都没听清。

这小子叫什么…yate？

这名字在这温暖的夜晚仿佛吹来的一阵来自高加索的北风，把Max直接冷冻在当场。

“好了，别跟他开玩笑了。你好，我是Carlos Sainz Jr，我是这里新来的厨师，明天开始上班。这个家伙你就叫他Dany好了，幼稚得很呢。不过你别看他年纪很小，他确实是红牛餐厅总店的厨师。”那个有着漂亮眼睛的年轻人走上来伸出了手。

“Max Verstappen。”Max接住了对方伸出的手，他感受到对方手上的力量，确实是可以拿刀的手。

“Verstappen？”对方似乎一愣，但是很快恢复了正常。

Max没有接话，只是点了点头，“叫我Max。我是分店的主厨，我之前没有看到过你，你是来负责哪一块的？”

“我是新来的副主厨。”Carlos说道。

“看样子我们要努力合作愉快了。”Max靠近他说道。

看来这个地方还有惊喜在等待着他。

“嘿。你以为你在干嘛？”名字如同火车的Dany说道。

“我在和我的sous-chef说话。”Max一挑眉。

他很享受此刻对方的不爽。

“那么，也许主厨阁下可以向我们解释一下为什么大半夜的在餐厅外面黑漆漆的后院里如同作贼一般…”Daniil说道。

“…”Max看着旁边Carlos好奇的表情，只觉得胸口一阵气短。

他不希望第一天就在这个可爱的副手面前出丑。

于是他含混地嘟囔了一句没人听得懂的话，然后迅速转身离开，对着Carlos说道，“那么我们明天厨房见啦，Carlos。”

“滚吧。”身后传来Daniil不屑的喊声。

 

第二天，Max一走进厨房就看到了昨晚那个面带羞涩的Carlos，他已经穿上了白色的制服。

“早安，Brendon。”他说道。

后者顿时涨红了脸。

“那个家伙呢，那个Dany？”他走近一步，利用自己的身高优势微微低下眼睑看着对方。非常享受目前的气氛。

“Dany他昨天是陪我过来的，他回北部去了，他回去红牛餐厅了。”Carlos说道。

那家伙，居然真的是红牛餐厅的厨师。

他会做些什么？俄式红菜汤吗？倒半瓶加伏特加那种？

可能他的表情太明显，Carlos开口说道，“Dany做的菜真的非常好吃，Helmut当时在基辅吃了他做的醉羊羔肉，只凭着一道菜在那里劝了他三天，邀请他加入红牛集团。这道菜现在还在总店的菜单上，名字叫Incubus。”

Incubus？不就是醉个羊羔肉吗，想要诱惑谁呀？

“有没有人告诉过你，你脸红的样子很可爱的。”Max没有在意Kvyat的惊人天赋，反而看着对方玩味地说道。

不管如何，那个家伙不在，这里就只有我们两个而已。

“什么？”Carlos皱起了眉头。

“没什么，你准备好工作了吗，我的sous-chef。”Max双手抱在自己胸前，他刻意加重了“我的”这个词。

“是的。”后者顺从地说道。

“很好，第一项任务，请把这个厨房里每一扇门都打开。”Max说道。

“什么？”Carlos惊讶地看着他。

“有什么疑问吗？”Max问道。

“没有。”Carlos回答，然后转身离去。

 

当然，和昨天的Max一样，他也打开了几乎所有的门，除了那一扇。

“我想钥匙不在这里不是我们进不去的借口。”主厨说道。

“…”副主厨看了他一样，并没有打算回答他，主厨先生可以自己想怎么疯就怎么疯，但是Carlos是签了劳务合同来做菜的，其他的事情他可没有答应来干。

“你知道我在想什么吗？”Max问道。

“什么？”

“你那个…好朋友。”Max轻笑了一下，“Dany，也许他可以来帮我们打开这扇门。”

“为什么？”Carlos不解。

“Brendon你不知道吗？这扇该死的门，他的钥匙并不在我们这里，能够打开这扇门的那把钥匙，远在红牛餐厅总店的主厨手里。”

“什么？”

“你没听错，钥匙在遥远的红牛餐厅总店主厨的手里。”

“我好像没有听Dany提起过有什么钥匙啊？”Carlos也忍不住对这扇门后的东西产生了强烈的好奇。

到底是藏了什么东西，必须要用总店主厨的钥匙来开门呢。

“很显然，Kvyat他不是总店的主厨。”Max托腮道。

“他的确不是，红牛总店现在的主厨是Daniel Ricciardo。如果我没有记错的话，我听Dany提起过。”Carlos说道。

所以真的有一个Ricciardo，不是昨晚那小子凭空捏造的。

现在的问题只剩下一个了，我要拿到这个人手里的钥匙。

如果24小时之内打不开这扇门，我会连觉都睡不着！

是的，他已经下定了决心。

事不宜迟。

 

“嘿，你以为你要去哪里！”Carlos在他身后喊道。

“去找那把钥匙！”Max一边往外走一边说道。

“Franz问起来怎么办？”

“你会帮我搞定。”Toro Rosso第一天上班就开小差的Chef Verstappen回头一笑说道。

 

Carlos大睁着眼睛看着他走远，刚才Max回头那一笑，他眼睛里有些不一样的东西，Carlos只觉得自己胸口难以控制地一紧。

我发生了什么？


	10. The formation lap

The formation lap

 

因为害怕把那个小魔鬼留在家里闯下更大的祸，Lewis把她一起带到了梅赛德斯餐厅，并叮咛她一定要乖乖的不可以乱跑，尤其不可以跑到厨房里去。

她换了双鞋子的舅舅始终觉得自己身上依旧散发着一股苹果汁的味道。

 

不料，梅赛德斯餐厅从上到下都被这小东西给征服了。

“天哪，Lewis！她太可爱了！”这个小家伙一下子成为了梅赛德斯餐厅的明星，别说那些女性工作人员，就连Lauda都上来抱她让她扯掉了自己的帽子；连平时不苟言笑的Valtteri都笑着摸了摸她的头。而其他人则用各种各样的食物试图投喂她。

这小鬼可能真的是个恶魔。懂得怎么蛊惑人类。

说好的Claire Williams到来已经迫在眉睫了呢，说好最专业严肃的厨房的呢，不过就是个上幼儿园的小朋友而已，你们就都忘乎所以了吗？

 

等一下，这小家伙已经跑到厨房里来了？！

Lewis绝望地看到两个女勤杂正围着坐在一个空料理台上的小外甥女，而她面前拿着酸奶的Nico正在逗她说话。

她不能再吃酸奶了，她今天早上已经吃过Kiwi碗了！

不对！这不是重点！

“那个…”他正打算上去打断他们的公然开小差，就听到…

“我最喜欢Nico！Nico是最棒的！”小东西大声宣布。

周围的人都露出了笑容，没有人能否认他们这位副主厨对于女性的杀伤力，不论她几岁。

嘿！你这个小东西！

Lewis愤愤地想到，你不是最喜欢Ricciardo的吗？这么快就变了吗？！

你这个小叛徒。

等、等一下，这是不是意味着，我现在在她心里的顺位又往下跌了一位，已经只能排到第三了？

再来一个人我就要跌出领奖台了啊！

我可是她亲舅舅！

给她换过尿布、把她抛高高、给她烤过动物饼干的亲舅舅，那动物饼干上还有葡萄干呢！

 

“好了，大人要工作了，还记得我出门之前跟你说过的话吗？”Lewis决定自己是时候扮演气氛破坏者的角色了，在一切还没有不可控制之前。

在出门之前她可是乖乖保证再也不捣蛋了的。

他一边说一边走过去把她从桌子上抱下来，然后把她带到旁边空着的地方，从她的小背包里拿出她的画画本和笔来，让她自己玩。

“噢…”周围的人都发出沮丧的声音，但是毕竟时间紧张，大家还是很快投入到了工作当中，一部分人维持日常饭店的运行，而Lewis则继续和战略小组成员们一起为迎接美食评论家的到来进行最后的准备工作。

 

 

于此同时

 

法拉利餐厅

 

“Charles这不对，里面全部都凝结住了。”Sebastian对着他年轻的同事说道，“里面必须保持是流质的。”

Charles看着站在自己面前拿着勺子的主厨，思绪却飞去了远处。

 

七年前

 

“你知道吗Charles，这颗糖只有外面是硬的，只要吃到嘴巴里，过一会就会变软了。”有着软趴趴头发的Pierre软软地说道，他趴在沙发上。

沙发前的地毯上，坐着玩游戏机的Leclerc转过头来看着前者，Pierre正在剥开一张彩色的糖纸，把一颗玫红色的糖放入嘴里，空气中一下子充满了甜甜的香味。

“让我也尝一口！”Charles喊道。

“只有这一颗糖。”Pierre嘴里吮着糖果，含混地回答。

气呼呼的Charles丢下游戏机手柄，用双手扳过Pierre的脑袋，拿嘴巴去抢他嘴里的糖。

“呜呜呜！”Pierre用力挣扎，但是姿势受困，两人一起从沙发上滚到地毯上…

等到Pierre的妈妈端着点心走进房间里的时候，就看到两个人头发都乱糟糟的，全部坐在地毯上，她的儿子委屈兮兮地看着她，而Charles则乖巧地抬头向自己微笑，嘴里含着糖果很有礼貌地喊她。

 

“Charles？Charles！你在听吗？嘿，有人在家吗？”Sebastian提高声音说道。

“哦，是的，我明白了，我重新做一下。”Charles连忙回答道。

到现在我仿佛还能回味那颗糖的味道，是野莓味。

确切地说是Pierre野莓味。

他舔了一下自己的嘴唇。

 

 

晚上十点

 

已经远远超过小家伙的上床时间了，但是她今天在梅赛德斯的厨房里受到大家的宠爱，而且没有被逼着睡午觉，还吃了好多好多平时吃不到的好东西，她开心地疯玩了一天，一直处于亢奋状态当中。

“Nico！”被抱在Lewis怀里的小外甥女虽然累得眼睛都快要阖上了，还是伸出一只小小的手抓住了Nico厨师服的白色袖子。

Lewis觉得非常窘迫，他想要向Nico抱歉，他想要伸出手去把她的小手抓回来。

然而Nico阻止了他的动作。

他轻轻捏了捏她的小手，“走吧。”

“太好了，Nico跟我们一起回家吗？”Lewis非常确定，怀里这孩子已经是在说梦话了。

“嗯。”本来打算把他们送出门的Nico一愣，但还是微笑着对她点了点头。

他感激地看着Nico，可后者根本没有在意他的目光，直接向外面走去，“你车子停在哪里？”

Lewis徒然升起一股紧张感，因为他知道…

 

“天哪，真的难以置信，你开着这车带着这么小的孩子上路，居然没有被警察拦下来吗？安全座椅呢？”

“你觉得我的车能放安全座椅的吗？”

“那你就不该开跑车带小孩子出门啊！”

“我没有适合带小孩子出门的车，再说，她都已经上幼儿园了，她能坐在绑了安全带的位子上的。”Lewis说道。

Nico难以置信地看着他，开始拿出自己的手机。

“你在干嘛？”

“我在叫车！我也没有儿童座椅，而你这样带她是非法的，我只是在阻止我们两陷入更大的麻烦而已。”

 

一路上，Lewis都看着窗外，他能感觉到Nico不认同的目光。

但是他内心却非常轻松，是的，这种熟悉的感觉。

从来，他们两个就是这么吵吵闹闹的样子。

就和从前那些快乐的日子一样。

 

到家的时候，小姑娘的眼睛已经完全睁不开了，Lewis把她抱到客房里放在小床上，给她盖上她的“Cars”图案被子。

无论如何，她的舅舅在被她折磨了一天之后，还是很感谢她的，否则Nico怎么会这么轻易踏进他的屋子里呢？

走到客厅里只看到Nico正站在那里看着地上的…侏罗纪世界。Lewis不好意思地摸了摸脸，“小、小孩子玩的东西，你知道的。”

然后他看到Nico微笑的眼神，微笑地看着柜子里那个蝙蝠侠小玩具。

“这是…”Nico轻声说道。

“麦当劳送的。”Lewis说出口后马上想起了早晨的梦，“我是说，这是我外甥女在麦当劳吃欢乐套餐送的蝙蝠侠。是的，正义黎明，你知道的，那个电影。”

“嗯。”Nico的声音几乎轻得听不见。

“Nico…”Lewis只觉得自己的呼吸几乎要断绝，他必须，必须从Nico的嘴里得到那口他几乎喘不上来的气。

 

他能意识到的时候已经走上前去抱住了Nico，而后者似乎也早已经等待着这一刻，他们两人几乎立刻融化在彼此的身上。

他们急切地用最热烈的吻来传达自己的思念，仿佛两个快要渴死的人在对方身上汲取自己赖以生存的水分。

厨房里那些小花招什么的全都消失殆尽，这一刻，天地间仿佛只剩下他们两人。

太好了，虽然过去十年，但是我终于又找回了…

Lewis只感到自己的仿佛着火了一般，热气从他的身体里直烧出来，他的脑子已经一片空白，他只想要更多，还不够，再多一些。

那种冲动在他的胸腔里无序地冲撞，想要找到一个出口。

“等一下，你，不，我们在干嘛？”Nico骤然捏住Lewis往他衣服里钻的手。

“嘿，可是你自己说的，只要我做出了昨天说的那道配菜，我就可以对你想做什么就做什么！”Lewis高声争辩。

“是的，我说过那样的话。”Nico承认。

“那我们还在等什么？”Lewis急切道，凑上去继续吻他。

“可是你的…”Nico忍不住往客房的方向看了一眼。

“别管她，她已经睡着了。”Lewis在这个吻的间隙含混地说道，他现在脑子里只有一件事。

他对于Nico的三心二意非常不满，并轻微地咬了Nico的下唇。

对此，他能做的只有更努力地去脱对方的衣服，而Nico根本没有在帮忙，Nico正在紧紧箍住他，和他争夺空气。

虽然两人的动作并不协调，但是Lewis还是觉得这种感觉真是太正确了。

Nico依偎在他怀里，整个世界都已经不再重要了，他想要更多，就是现在。

他要听到Nico最渴望的呼喊，喊出他想要的。

“Lewis…”对，没错，就是这样。

“Lewis…”等一下？

然后他感觉到Nico猛地推了他一把，并看着他的身后。

Lewis只觉得头皮一阵发麻，他慢慢转过身去。

只见到他的小外甥女站在客房的门前，光着小脚，一只手在揉她的眼睛，另一只手扯着自己的小枕头。

“咳咳…”Nico尴尬地退后了一步。

Lewis则快速跑过去查看小孩子的情况。

 

他的小外甥女只是突然醒来了而已，他感叹着自己糟糕的运气，然后帮她换上她的小睡衣，再一次让她爬到小床上，并帮她盖好被子。

谢天谢地，至少她没有尿床。

“我的…”她躺在那里伸出手去。

Lewis连忙把她的毛绒蜜獾塞到她的怀里，在她额头上亲了一口，“晚安，明天你妈妈就回来了。”然后我就可以摆脱这个大麻烦了，呃…

好吧，舅舅承认，你不仅仅是一个大麻烦，也是一个小天使，有时候。

 

等到他终于把这个小东西再次哄睡了之后，跑出来一看，Nico也已经靠在沙发上睡着了，他一定也很累了，这两天。

Lewis看着他低垂的睫毛，他轻轻起伏的胸膛，刚才那股冲动已经归于平静，取而代之的是一阵平静。

是的，平静。

今天我先放过你，不过这一次，算是欠着我的。

 

* 因为还是没有真正发车，所以，这章叫“暖胎圈”哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！发车！发车！


	11. The Crown

 

**The Crown**

 

“虽然之前我们提过这个事情，但是，其实你并没有真正回答我。”

“你真的不打算再回去欧洲了吗？”

这些问题并不不止一次被提起，自从那次他被偷走钱包并留下来开始在这家餐厅里做菜起。

Daniel没有回答，他没有想过这些事情。

我离开欧洲，就不准备再回去了。

 

Nico在Lewis的沙发上睡着的同一时刻

地球的另一边

 

Daniel收到了一封奇怪的信。

奇怪，谁会给他写信呢？

谁会知道他在这里呢？

他将信封托在手掌上掂量它的分量，非常轻，几乎轻到没有分量。

Daniel又将信封举过头顶对着阳光看，似乎里面并没有什么特别的东西。

他把那个轻薄的信封翻来覆去地看，上面没有任何组织或者个人的标志，收件人姓名是机打的，邮票和邮戳显示它是由卢森堡寄来的。

最后他拿起裁纸刀小心翼翼地将信封从封口处慢慢裁开来。

里面什么东西都没有！

不，稍微等一下，还是有的。

他看到信封里是两根极纤细的淡金色毛发，大约10公分左右的长度。

换了任何其他人都绝对认不出这是什么的东西。

但是Daniel不是其他人，他马上明白了这是什么？

 

这是冠冕。

 

他在红牛餐厅最初那件作品的冠冕。

那是Daniel第一次为总店的厨房烹饪，那次所呈现给世人的作品不仅仅在烹饪的层面技惊四座，而且因为涉及动物保护组织的严重抗议，该菜品当场被禁，直接被取消资格，反而引起了更大的轰动，一时间红牛餐厅和这位年轻厨师登上了各大媒体的头版。

其实在那次烹饪嘉年华当中，是由梅赛德斯餐厅拔得了头筹，击败了之前Vettel独步天下的分子料理，但是当时所有的镜头几乎都瞄准了那道被取消资格的菜和红牛餐厅。

而那道被禁的菜，那只振翅欲飞的非洲冕鹳（African Crowned Crane）则被热捧到可怕的地步，据说在澳洲被禁的这道菜，立刻被红牛餐厅直接移植到了沙特阿拉伯，并且价格在黑市被炒高了十倍以上。

在渺渺白雾之中，抬头展翼的大鸟，那鲜活的动作就好似它马上要飞走一般，盘子四周散落的新鲜蔬果，以及一同呈现的各色甜食…

而本身对于这样较大体积禽类的烹饪对于火候的要求就是异乎寻常的，尤其是在保存其艳丽的羽毛色泽的前提下，可以说是顶尖厨师和顶尖厨房的必须组合——任何一个厨师想要挑战这样的作品必须配合最先进的器械。

但是最后呈现出来的效果却必须符合这只华美的大鸟在其原生地最质朴的本质，在非洲大地未经雕琢的形态，毫无一丝匠气。

原始和纯朴，是最高的要求。

在制作过程中的无数道工序，在最后端上来的时候似乎全都消失了，它就像一只非洲冕鹳（African Crowned Crane）那样昂首挺胸走进了大家的视线。

而这道菜的争议在于，它的造型赋予了被做成食物的原材料栩栩如生的动态，这是动物保护组织所不能容忍的。

但是红牛的目的却已经达到了，争议本来就是快节奏社会当中难得的资源。

而且厨师本人在这道菜上所展现出的技艺也是广受认可的。被取消资格之后的笑脸还是像插上了翅膀一样瞬间传遍了社交网络。

 

Daniel看着信封里的东西，这就是非洲冕鹳头顶上的羽毛。

他已经知道，这封信是谁寄来的了。

也许，是时候回去欧洲了。

 

“eâ mai kee’i makulu qui-a mörtu.*”Daniel低声对着信封里那两根毛说道，他仿佛伸出手去就能抚摸到那巨大的鸟儿。

他一回头吹出一声特定的口哨，立刻感觉到空气中传来翅膀振动的声音，Hulkenberg不知道从什么地方飞了过来直接停在他面前，似乎饶有兴致地看着他手里的信封。

Daniel伸出两个手指，轻轻抚摸这只金刚鹦鹉脑袋上的羽毛，柔声说道，“你是南美洲的，它是非洲的。”

Hulk转过头去用嘴梳理了一下自己漂亮的羽毛，似乎很以自己的出身为傲。

“走吧，我带你去欧洲！”Daniel对面前的金刚鹦鹉说到，将手里的棕榈果高高抛起到半空中。

Nico Hulkenberg欢叫一声，飞起来去接空中的食物。

Daniel抬头看着澄蓝天空之下，飞过的彩色金刚鹦鹉，潘帕斯的清风带着芳草的气息扑面而来。

他的心已经自由了。

他可以去任何地方。

 

他想起几个月前的那个夜晚，当他说出加入鸡尾酒里的“红牛”两字之后，大家立刻都用一种奇异的神色看着他。

所有人都自以为不留痕迹地靠近了过来。

“你是红牛的人，那你知道那个吗？”有人压低声音问道。

“那个？”

“对啊。就是那个啊！超有名的那个。”另一个人急切地说道。

“到底是哪个？”Daniel听不懂他们都在说什么。

“哎呀，当然就是那个，4月份那个。”

“4月份？”难道是？

“没错，阿塞拜疆那个…”

原来如此，原来是那个。

传说中的红牛阿塞拜疆惨案。

是的，连Daniel自己也听说了各种荒唐的版本。

如果他们发现我就是主角之一的话…

哈哈，其实，根本就没有外界传言得那么可怕嘛。

只是一场，单纯的，意外。

可以这么说吗，是一场意外吗？

也许吧。

他至今还能看到自己被鲜血染红的手掌，看到sous-chef伸出滴着血的手来捏住他自己的手，笑着说出的话。

那些字句，残忍而又甘甜。

如同最可怕的毒药。

也许是被他的沉默震慑，周围的人一时都没有追问下去。

他只记得喝了更多的酒，周围人七嘴八舌说了好多各种各样版本的故事，听了只想发笑的故事，关于他的故事…

在世界的另一边，听关于自己的故事。

那些细节还历历在目，但听上去似乎已经在好多年前。

 

 

 

* eâ mai kee’i makulu qui-a mörtu :  This is a spell, we’ll soon find out what’s the meaning of it. 

这句咒语的意思在后面的章节里会出现

 

*在非洲广泛地流传着一个美丽的传说：古时候有一个土著酋长在沙漠里迷了路。他饥渴难耐，对生存几乎绝望了。这时飞来一群大鸟，在他头上盘旋长唳，似有引导之意。他就朝着鸟群飞去的方向前进，终于回到了绿洲。为了报答救命之恩，国王制造了许多金王冠并亲手戴在这种鸟的头上，而且当众宣布所有的子民都要像尊重自己一样尊重这种鸟。但以后很多贪婪的人为了夺取金冠而大肆猎杀这种鸟，国王的恩赐反而造成了这种鸟的灾难。了解这一情况后，国王请来一位巫师，用法术把鸟头上的金冠变成了羽冠，永远戴在头上，使它成了给非洲大陆最熠熠生辉的鸟。此鸟因此得名。

 

下章预告：

“Nico，你知道吗？这是一道春膳（Aphrodite）。”Lewis紧紧盯着对方道。

“是吗？”Nico上前一步将他们的距离缩小到20公分。

―――――――――――－

“你成年了吗？”Daniel对着面前这个有些烦躁的加拿大人说道，“知道我做的这个是什么吗？对于一道完美的春膳（Aphrodite）来说，你也许还是有点…”

“我成年了！”Lance恨不得把自己的ID卡拍在面前这人的笑脸上。

 


	12. Incubus

**Incubus**

“我要点一道Incubus。谢谢”Max微笑着对服务员说道。

“客人你真的很懂。”年轻漂亮的侍应说道。

“我们再看。”Max说道。

 

现在正是高峰时段，Max坐在靠窗的位置上，他刻意戴了顶帽子，以避免被人认出来。

好吧，确切地说，避免被Daniil认出来。

自己偷偷跑来点他的菜，如果正好被那俄罗斯人发现，该有多丢脸啊！

不过Max始终记得这只是附带的品鉴，他上班开小差，特地大老远地溜到这里最关键的事情是要找到那把钥匙！那把被红牛主厨所控制的该死的钥匙！

他甚至没有预约，他跑到总店来才发现红牛餐厅真的比自己想象当中更受欢迎没有预约是混不进去的，当然最后他用自己的聪明才智和钱搞定了一切。

于是，此时此刻他就坐在了这里，等待着自己点的那道主菜呈上他的面前。

在等待的间隙，他拿出自己的手机开始搜索红牛餐厅的评价。

看着看着他觉得自己可能确实有点低估当时Christian对自己说的话了，看来红牛餐厅能够提供各种高难度的菜肴，这里确实是现今顶尖餐厅。

就在他胡思乱想的时候，他的前菜被撤了下去，而他的主菜终于被送了上来。

外观上来看，是非常精致的摆盘，看上去量并不是很大。

Max没有在意侍应生正在对自己说的，他直接就开始吃了起来。

他也没有去碰旁边端上来用作配合的酱料，可选择性的酱料会破坏主食本身的味道。

他用叉子直接叉起一片羊羔肉，在空气中，可以看出这片薄薄的浅粉色肉片的切缘非常锋利，是被非常熟练并且毫无迟疑的手法切割。

下刀的人对于自己绝对地相信。

整片肉看上去非常湿润但是没有滴下汁水。

最可贵的是，这片肉上纤维毕现，能看到新鲜的肌肉纹理，这对于厨师的处理是有着非常高的要求的。

Max开始把这片肉放入自己嘴里。

哇哦。

这是真的非常好吃，肉质鲜嫩可口，汁水的保留恰到好处，淡淡的伏特加味刺激着味蕾，带来微微的酥麻感觉，仿佛清晨醒来时候最令人把持不住的撩拨。

就好像情人那如微风一般的吻，似有似无。

羊羔肉切得非常薄，摆在盘子里配着碧绿的蔬菜，凉得恰到好处。微微倾斜盘子，底部薄薄那层酒并不会滴落。

但是因为酒精浓度使然，吃下去之后，一股热气会从腹部慢慢升上来，真的如同最简单的挑逗所带来最炙热的渴望。

这道菜取名为“Incubus” 真的太合适不过了！

Max不得不认同：Kvyat的确就像传说中那样才华横溢。

 

就在这时，他突然听到身后传来一阵骚动。只见到厨房的门突然打开，然后涌出来一大堆人。

而周围的顾客显然都一下子兴奋起来。 

“这是什么情况？”Max连忙拉住身边一个侍应。

“哦哦！看来今天是这个月直播的日子！”他快速说道，“你很幸运，作为网络时代的流量之王，我们红牛餐厅经常会在日常运营当中来一段欢乐直播…”

话音未落，就听到背景音乐也突然发生了变化。

从刚才柔和舒缓的小提琴曲一下子变成了欢乐激烈节奏极快的流行乐，Max感觉自己整个人都忍不住要跟着这欢快的乐声动起来。

然后他看到，那堆人猛然散开，露出最中间一个右手手臂上挎着一条雪白餐巾的人。

虽然端着盘子的人都在周围，但是Max和整个餐厅里所有人一样，都第一眼看见这个穿着白色厨师服的人。

Max平生第一次看到收腰收到这种程度的厨师服！

他没法不把眼光聚焦在那人的臀部，这不能怪他！那套衣服强调的就是臀部！

他突然觉得，刚才那道菜里的伏特加是不是加得还是有点太多了，Max掩饰般地拿起了面前的杯子喝了一口水。希望能够遮住他粉红的面颊。

只见那人转了半个圈他腰部系着的白色短围裙飘飞起来，他用一个简洁地动作将手臂上的餐巾交给了旁边的人，又用一根手指沾了旁边围着他的餐厅工作人员端着盘子里的一道健康蕃茄沙拉的周围的酱汁，并且塞到自己的嘴里，“哇哦，是牛油果。这里还有谁想要的？”话音未落好多餐厅里的客人都热烈响应，立刻有好几个托着盘子的侍应上前分发。

但Max的注意力完全不在沙拉上，因为他看到了，这个人左手的手腕上缠着一串金属链条，它由柔软的黄金制成。链条在这个年轻人的手腕上绕了三圈，链条末端连接着一大一小两把钥匙，它们看上去款式都很老，大的一把镶嵌着红色的石榴石，小的一把镶嵌着血滴一样的红宝石。非常夺人眼球。

这两把钥匙随着这个年轻人的动作相互撞击，也许是在他的想象中，他甚至能听到它们相互接触所发出的清脆声响。

Max只觉得自己的心跳都加快了起来。

原来他就是那个闻名不如见面的Ricciardo——钥匙的持有者。

原来，这就是我前来寻找的钥匙！

 

虽然我已经成功坐在这里吃上了Kvyat所作的主菜，但是要混进厨房这个难度是地狱级别的，绝对没有可能完成的任务，万一被发现了那我可就丢人丢大了。Max暗自思忖。

我唯一能做的，是在这附近等待，等待这个主厨离开厨房的时候。现在是午餐，如果他会出来的话大概在4点左右会有一个空档。

至于到时候要怎么做？ Max还没有想到那么远。

他唯一知道的是，他迫切地需要一个计划。

Max的脑子高速运转，坐在那里保持着看着人群的动作。他没有注意到欢快直播和餐厅宾客各种互动的人群已经开始从远处向他这里移动过来。

等到他注意到的时候就看到掌握着红牛厨房钥匙的这个男人正站在自己的面前，而自己还像个傻瓜一样抬头看着对方。

“嗨，你好。”主厨向他微笑着眨眼说道，周围那帮人瞬间将Max围在了中间。显然这些餐厅工作人员同时是一帮训练有素的表演者，他们所隔开的距离既令Max感受到焦点度又不会太近令他感到紧张。

“嗯…Incubus，很有品位的选择，告诉我你被蛊惑了吗？”Max惊讶地盯着眼前说话的人，他有着琥珀色的眼睛，笑起来的时候不知道为什么仿佛整个餐厅里都亮了起来。

说话间主厨已经坐到了他的对面，双手平撑在面前，亮晶晶地眼睛正盯着他看。

他在那边瞠目结舌不知道该怎么回答。

天哪，我一定和傻子一样。

但这不能怪Max，任何人，注意是任何人突然被这样一双眼睛盯着看都会一下子不知道怎么回答的。

然后就看到这个有着能融化冰山笑容的主厨，突然从旁边一个工作人员那里抽出一根细长条的火柴，“嚓”地一声划着了。

Max还在看着那突然从他手中窜出的红蓝色火焰时候，只见他将那根燃烧着的火柴放到了Max面前的盘子边缘。

盘子里的伏特加瞬间被点燃，窜出一蓬青蓝色的火焰，覆盖了整个盘子，盘子里的粉色肉片都从边缘部分开始变白，空气中蒸腾起烈酒的香气，然而盘子里的酒精有限，火焰很快低下去低下去最后消失了。

就看到主厨缓缓将那根还带着火头的火柴送到自己嘴边，轻轻吹熄了它。

一缕青烟袅袅升起。

整个过程当中，他都专注地看着Max。

Max忍不住想起他刚才的语句——告诉我你被蛊惑了吗？

“Enjoy.”主厨说道，将那根燃过的火柴放在桌子上，然后带着他的笑容，和他手腕上的钥匙迅速离开了Max的桌子，走向了旁边一桌似乎是一大家子有老有少的宾客，周围的“伴舞”们也迅速一起移动了过去。

 

留下Chef Verstappen还在那里看着他离开的方向，然后Max拿起叉子将盘子里刚才被火烧的羊羔肉放入了自己的嘴里。

天哪！整片肉一起放在嘴里咀嚼的感觉简直太棒了。边缘微微的焦脆感，内部依旧是生肉的鲜嫩多汁；瞬间过火的微微暖意，被热度所蒸发的伏特加带来的别样感觉，彻底点燃了他的味蕾。

这种感觉，比起刚才那激烈而又青涩的挑逗，多了一分更加热情的邀请。

特别是当他那样看着你的时候。

仿佛在说，“今夜，请与我共度良宵…” 

 

就在整个直播还在欢快进行的时候，突然：

“Daniel！你在干嘛？锅子还在火上炖着呢！”就听到一声大吼，厨房的门被“砰”地一声推开半扇，一个手里拿着长柄勺子的年轻人探出头来喊道，他头上的厨师帽子都歪掉了。

是Daniil！虽然他完全没有朝自己的方向看过来，但是Max还是第一时间低下了头避免被他发现自己居然偷偷跑来点了他的招牌菜。

但是他顷刻发现了，这是刻意安排的。

“Ooops！”主厨露出一个被当场抓住的可爱表情，向着坐在他面前睁大了眼睛正盯着他看的一个扎着粉红色蝴蝶结的小女孩吐了吐舌头，然后迅速倒退几步转身回到厨房门口，从里面探出头来的Kvyat一把抓住主厨胸前的领巾将他扯了进去。

就好像约定好的情节一样，这场精彩绝伦的直播就像突然开始一样又好似一阵龙卷风刮过一样突然结束了。整个餐厅的背景音乐又一次换回了舒缓柔和的曲调。

然而Max就和当场在店里的所有顾客一样，还久久沉浸在被龙卷风席卷而过的余韵当中。

他如同着了魔一般用手去触摸桌子上那截燃烧过的火柴。

那焦黑的木棒顶端，还保留有一丝热度…

 

 

四点二十五分

Max还坐在周围的露天咖啡店，假装看一本不知道哪里找来的小说，一边紧紧盯着红牛餐厅，他绝对不能允许因为自己的疏忽破坏整体的计划。

他要带着钥匙回去打开Toro Rosso 那扇紧闭的神秘之门。

 

而此刻，红牛餐厅的厨房却已经乱了套了。

“Daniel你总算来了！快一点，Helmut正在那边大发雷霆！”一边的Saucier急匆匆地迎面走来，一把钩住正从后面花园慢慢走过来的主厨的胳膊用力将他往厨房方向带。

“怎么了，Simon？”Daniel 不得不配合对方的动作加快自己的脚步。他只是乘休息的时候离开了大概半小时而已。

“你自己看吧。”说着前者用力将Daniel往后厨方向推。

推开门只见到里面聚拢了一大堆人，大都默默无声，Helmut在那边交叉着双手，满脸怒气。被围在中心位置的Daniil站在那里手足无措，脸色苍白，手里还捏着一把剔骨刀。

而旁边的地上，则站着一只…

“没事没事，别担心我来了。”Daniel瞬间明白了眼前的情况。

他连忙几步走上去，双手扶住Daniil的肩膀安抚他，甚至还能感受到对方微微的颤抖，“Dany你别怕，这不是狗，这只是个火鸡而已。”

“也许这是加拿大的狗。”Daniil虚弱地说道，他捏着刀的手用力到关节都发白。

“别怕，没事了，我在这里。”Daniel轻声说道，轻轻抚摸对方的背部，想要使得他紧张的同伴放松下来。

“我尝试了，我真的尝试了，可是…”Daniil抬起头来看着他，sous-chef眼睛里的恐惧无所遁形。

“别担心，交给我，我来处理。”Daniel说着轻柔地将刀从对方的手里接过来，随手交给了旁边的人。然后搂着俄罗斯人的肩膀将他扶到旁边，“你先休息一下吧。”

Daniil点了点头 ，坐了下去。

然后Daniel抬起头对大家露出他一贯的笑容，“没事了，大家还是继续工作吧。”

这时候Helmut走上前来脸色铁青地对Daniel说道，“你不可能一辈子就帮他杀火鸡的，他必须自己学会。他是一个厨师，这是一个严肃的厨房。”

“啊，你放心Helmut，Dany他只是小时候被狗追过而已。”Daniel笑着走上去拍Helmut的后背，“我小时候还差点被袋鼠踢了呢，我相信他很快就会克服的。”

“那只是一头火鸡。”Helmut盯着自己手下的主厨从牙缝里逼出一句话。

“哦，天哪，我还有一头火鸡要去杀呢。我该去干活了哈哈哈。”Daniel大笑起来。

Helmut叹了口气，对眼前这个笑着的年轻人确实很难发起火来，“去吧。”

然而他在Daniel能够走开之前还是一把抓住了他的胳膊，“你不可能一辈子就帮他杀火鸡的。”

抛下这句话，Helmut Marko走出了厨房。

红牛的厨房又一次恢复了平静。

暂时。

 

 

*Incubus是传说中的恶魔，特指在人类睡觉的时候降临并与之交媾的男性恶魔，一般形象为美男子，以吸取人类的精气为生。

*Kvy并没有怕火鸡，主要是饮料在蒙特利尔的锯木头大挑战里那段超可爱了

ver：我觉得它生你气了~哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

 

番茄牛油果沙拉：


	13. The spider and his net

**The spider and his net**

 

距离Claire Williams踏入梅赛德斯餐厅24小时

一切准备工作都已经就绪，反而有了一种大战之前的闲适。

今天就连店里的客人似乎都很知趣，没有留在餐厅内，才下午3点出头，基本上就没什么人了。

刚从外面做完例行食材抽查回到餐厅的Lewis正准备找个地方舒舒服服打个瞌睡，他已经连续几天没好好休息了，就听到那边几个女孩子传出嘻嘻哈哈的快乐声音。

“太好了，上次我以为他要来，还特地调班了一天呢！”一个兴奋的声音。

“那今天你总算等到了。”另一个声音说道。

“谁要来了？”Lewis忍不住问道旁边傻乎乎笑着的蔬菜主管。

“Jenson来了，那个著名的美食摄影师，他拍了封面的美食杂志都会被一抢而空。”

“摄影师？”

“对啊，你看看这张！”说着她拿起旁边架子上一本Taste杂志，只见到封面上Nico靠在木制的食物摆放架上，整个人的重心都往一边倾斜，另一手捏着一只红番茄，他的眼睛直直地看向镜头。

“我以为你说他是美食摄影师。”Lewis看着杂志封面上微微带着笑意的Nico说道。

杂志上Nico的眼神似乎传达着什么令人兴奋的讯息。

“是啊。”

“那不应该专长拍摄食物吗？”

“他拍的食物也超级棒，但是，当一个厨房里有Nico在的时候，何必用食物来做封面呢？”她向着Lewis狡捷地一眨眼睛。

“看看这个。”

怎么又是Nico？

这个家伙以为厨师是模特吗？

在这个一切都向娱乐化看齐的年代能够回归本源，专注于厨艺吗？

“Jenson可帅了！”哈哈，这真是非常有用的信息啊。

“他每次来都会给我们带巧克力！”这种杂志社的花花公子难道不是到处都一样吗？Lewis努力忍住不让自己在女士面前翻白眼。

“看样子下次我也得给你们带巧克力了。”Lewis笑着说道。

“啊，Lewis你果然还是那么可爱。”她们嘻嘻哈哈地向着厨房方向跑去。

Lewis也跟在后面，只看到那门口早已经围了一大堆餐厅工作人员了。

 

“对对对对，没错，就是这样，很好。稍、稍微转过来一点，对一点点，太多，再回去一点。”还没有走进厨房Lewis就听到一个陌生的声音在说。

“是的是的，就是这个眼神，是的没错，哦，太棒了！我就知道取实景是取对了。”什么？难道那种杂志图不都是在什么摄影师工作室里面拍的吗？那些女孩子说对了，真的到厨房里来取景了？神哪，饶了我吧。

厨房，可是神圣的殿堂，可是厨师们创造出艺术品的地方啊。

“天哪，眼神往上一点，对，再一点。哦，Nico你再这样看着我，我都快要控制不住我自己了。我现在就好像炉灶上的火一样熊熊燃…”

这，怎么越听越不像话了。

Lewis一把推开自己面前的双开门。

只见到厨房已经彻底变成了摄影工作室了，本来的工作区域目前已经被清空，放置着各种摄影器材，地上错综复杂的排线，聚光灯、反光板等设施。

整个空间的温度都似乎上升了好几度。当然，作为厨师他们能经受厨房的高温自然对于这样的状况接受良好。

光线的交汇处，靠着一个Nico Rosberg，正在摄影师的指导下做动作，旁边还有三个摄影助手和一个器材助手在周围。

只见Nico整个人半靠半坐在料理台上双腿交叉，整个人的重心倚在旁边一个架子上，正用侧面对着镜头。

他一定抹了超多的发胶，Lewis气呼呼地想到。

Nico听到他推门进来只是眼神转过来看了他一眼又转回了过去。

而现在背对着Lewis，根本没有回过头看他，还对着镜头在找角度，一个身量挺高的男人，从背后看身材非常不错，穿着紧得不得了的裤子和尖头皮鞋。

和他想象中那些吊儿郎当的媒体人差不多。

“哦，嘿Lewis你来了！”站在靠门附近的Valtteri迎上来对他热情地打招呼。

真的，我认错你了，我以为Valtteri你是个无趣的除了工作没有什么其他爱好的男人，你居然会在这里看这种热闹。 

“这期主题又是我们餐厅，配合我们的新菜单，我感觉我们要着火了。”他的同僚低声对Lewis说道。

“是吗？”Lewis心不在焉地答道，要着火的不是旁边这个号称被Nico看一眼就欲火焚身的摄影师吗？

Lewis抬头看了看整个厨房，发现似乎只有Nico一个人在被拍摄。

其他人不是被赶出去了就是像Valtteri这样混进来看热闹的。

“你不上去吗？”他向着Nico的方向比划了一下。

“我？”Valtteri震惊地说道，“我怎么行，人家指名要拍Nico的好吗？”

然而因为他说话声音稍微高了一点，摄影师不满地回过头来往他们这个方向狠狠盯了一眼。

Valtteri连忙不好意思地摆了摆手，而Lewis则第一次看清了这个著名摄影师的外貌。

好吧，即使是一向自视甚高的Lewis也不得不承认，他还挺帅的。

他和Lewis不是一个类型，但是还…过得去吧。

但是Lewis从审美的角度来说对他现在所取的景有种难以名状的抵触感，坐在料理台这个情境实在是针对观众太直观太明显的性暗示了，但是作为一个观众他又不得不被眼前的景色吸引，越是吸引他越是生气。

“你不知道上一期法拉利餐厅来了个年轻的摩纳哥sous-chef当作封面，结果一个礼拜不到就卖到脱销了，还是在巴林那种地方。我们怎么能这么轻易认输，还好我们有Nico。”Valtteri压低声音对Lewis说道。

法拉利餐厅？！

什么，法拉利现在也开始玩这种东西了吗？

传统、高贵、底蕴…

这世界变化太快，Lewis还以为这种引流量，爆话题的公关只属于红牛餐厅那种地方呢，世道变化真的出乎意料啊。

“其实我觉得Lewis你也挺帅的…”Valtteri在说什么他已经没有在仔细听了。

 

这时就见摄影师本人一个手势，周围的人全都放松了下来，靠坐在那里的Nico也放松了动作，但是他保持了坐在那里的姿势，他随手拿起身后台面上的一本杂志，低头翻看起来。

他沉静的侧脸几乎立刻形成一幅新的美好画面，他低垂的眼睑，从额角落下来一撮浅色的金发。

Jenson就好像条件反射一般快速抓起旁边没有固定在三角架上的一台相机开始记录这个画面，并示意周围的人谁都不许出声，以避免影响模特自然的动作。

Lewis也忍不住屏息观看，一时间整个厨房里只有相机的快门声。

然后就见到毫不知觉自己在被拍摄的Nico突然转过头来向着他们的方向。

“我有点口渴。”Nico微微撅起嘴唇说道。

Lewis确定他听到自己身边站着的人类屏住了呼吸。

Lewis觉得自己已经的火气已经克制不住了，他怎么可以这个样子，Nico绝对是针对自己！没错了！

以他对于Nico的了解，对方百分之一百对于自身对周围人的影响有着非常清晰的认知。

他才不会被Nico故作天真的脸给骗了，Nico绝对非常明白自己对于周围人所造成的影响并且他非常乐于运用自己这个长处。

他会不知道刚才是什么状况？

Lewis愿意用自己的全部家当外加自己的小外甥女作为赌注！

旁边立刻有摄影助理走上前去递给Nico一瓶水。

Nico用双手扶着那个透明的玻璃瓶，用牙咬着伸出来的玻璃吸管，似乎专注地在喝水。

Lewis别过头去，他才不要看Nico公然在那里卖弄。

天哪，那家伙到底想要勾引谁。

 

就听到离Lewis距离只有几步的摄影师一边翻着自己手里的照相机里刚才拍摄的照片一边叹息，“太棒了太美了，这个光线这个角度。”然后就听到他突然提高了声音，“Nico我是认真的，你应该到我的工作间来，我们会一起创造一些难以置信的杰作。”

Nico眼光瞟了过来一眼，既没有答应也没有拒绝，不置可否地继续低头喝他的水。

仿佛他的世界就只剩下认真喝自己手里这瓶水这一件事。

为了防止摄影师对于自己同事的反应产生什么不健康的误解，同时也是为了维护梅赛德斯餐厅的声誉，Lewis挺起胸膛走到了这个Jenson旁边，“咳咳”咳嗽了一声。

是的，他所做的一切都是为了餐厅，而已。

“我有什么可以帮你的吗？”Jenson礼貌地说道，用一种专属于摄影师的眼光将Lewis从头到脚看了一眼。

“Hamilton，我是这里的sous-chef。”Lewis简短地说道，甚至没有伸出自己的手去。

“幸会。Jenson Button.”摄影师显然也读懂了他的肢体语言，神情不变地说道。

然而不知道是职业病还是刚才那一眼确实触动了摄影师的审美开关，他又转过来，“我在想，也许我们可以安排一下，你知道的，我觉得你穿着厨师制服…”

“我以为你是专业的美食摄影。”Lewis可以将重音放在了“美食”两个字上。

被他打断的摄影师立刻明白了他的意思，他故意向布景方向看了一眼，转过来面对着Lewis说道：

“确切的来说，作为一个厨师你对于‘美食’的概念还有可以长进的地方，美食不仅仅在于食物的滋味和外观。”Jenson笑着说道，“在哪里吃，在何种时候吃，和谁一起吃，这都是完全影响食物的关键因素。”

被，被他的诡辩给套进去了。

这些话理论上当然是没有错啦，就连当时推荐他到梅赛德斯餐厅的Ron都说过他的菜里还缺少让人一口就能感受到的爱。

可是，爱绝对不是这真个轻浮的家伙拿着个照相机在这里乱晃能够撒播在每道菜上的。

也不是这个家伙借口要给Lewis拍照片能够掩饰过去他的可笑目的，他想把Nico骗去他那个什么乱七八糟的摄影工作室。

那种地方怎么能去嘛。

在Lewis心中这个“知名摄影师”的工作场所就好像一张精心编织的巨大蜘蛛网，而Nico就是被这个蜘蛛盯上却又茫然无知的蝴蝶。

不，更可怕的是Nico并不是茫然无知的，他知道自己的翅膀有多美丽，他这是在玩火。

Lewis作为他从小一起长大的伙伴和现在工作上的同事，有责任也有义务必须阻止Nico这种危险的行径。

这同时也是为了维护餐厅的声名，对。

 

“蜘蛛，你别以为我不知道你在想什么？”他凑近Jenson低声说道。

“什么？你刚才叫我什么？”Jenson惊异地说道。

“这不重要。重要的是…”Lewis胡乱地向Nico的方向看了一眼，“你别以为我不知道你在打什么主意。”

“我在打什么主意？”摄影师反而饶有兴致地抱着手臂紧盯着Lewis看。

Lewis咬牙盯着对方，天哪，这家伙怎么能够这么讨厌。他明知道我不可能把他邪恶的肖想付诸于语言。

就在Jenson依旧看着Lewis的时候，就听到远处料理台那边Nico突然出声，“嘿，我们还要等到什么时候，再过一会儿要开始给晚上的客人们做准备了。”

似乎，他才是现在整个梅赛德斯餐厅里唯一还在关心烹饪的那个人。

Lewis忍不住翻了个白眼。

然后他就看到Jenson的眼神依旧锁定在自己的双眼，但却故意提高声音答复道，“任何时候，宝贝，只要你一句话。”

他说这话的时候一直看着Lewis。神啊，这是赤裸裸的挑衅！

 

这是对Lewis Hamilton无耻的挑衅！

 

 

**下章预告：**

“Charles你冷静一点。”

“我做不到，我现在就要赶去红牛餐厅！”Charles用力拉扯自己的头发，“Verstappen要是敢碰Pierre，我，我，我一定不会轻饶他！”

“冷静，深呼吸，这段视频不能说明任何问题，也许事情和看上去的并不一样。”Sebastian自己也觉得很难被自己说服。

\----------

“抱歉，我们很遗憾地通知你，Ricciardo先生，你的鹦鹉目前在出入境管理局 - 检验检疫部门的入境隔离阶段，该时段可能会延续15至30天左右。”礼貌的女声通过电话传来。

 

 

*Brocedes的厨房PLAY快要来啦哦耶！

*我承认看了SKY给红牛今年摩纳哥游泳池的问答环节，我满脑子都是gas想要戳一下ver但ver瞬间一把抓住了gas手腕那个画面，ver反应真的快！

然后我开始脑补gas如果用力他们两就是一起下去但是炮哥可是浪里白条，可以轻松靠自己的水性和体格上的优势把gas按在水里压到窒息，我甚至已经写了5K字出头3310的泳池PLAY

我确实是吃红牛系任何司机之间乱搞，但是看在1016的份上这段泳池PLAY还是暂时先不要见天日吧哈哈哈哈哈

 


	14. Without the alcohol there’s no cock

**Without the alcohol there’s no cock**

Lewis焦虑地看着墙上的挂钟，这已经是过去一小时当中他第七次看钟了。

作为一个顶尖的厨师他自然没法戴着手表工作，但是他现在内心的焦虑就好像面前炉子上顿锅里正在咕噜噜冒泡泡的汤汁一样，翻腾不止，而且内心燃烧得如同大火上沸腾的汤那么热。

时间仿佛流逝得特别、特别地慢。

而他的听力则仿佛加强了很多很多倍，厨房任何一个角落的任何一点风吹草动都能在他已经沸腾的内心里再加上一把火。

拍摄工作已经结束了几个小时了，但是摄影师那挑衅的话语却还在他的耳边不断回荡。

岂有此理！那句话他根本是故意说给Lewis听的。

他以为他是谁啊？

之后的拍摄非常顺利，圆满地在工作时间开始之前完成并彻底清场，厨房再一次成为了厨师们及助手们的主场，今晚也没有任何意外情况发生，一切都顺利地前进，而明天，他们将会引来他们的考试。

但是此刻，在和谐而又井然有序的厨房里，所有人都在忙碌着，没有人注意到他们的天才厨师，现任sous-chef，未来至少有一半几率 的chef正处在快要爆炸的边缘。

他今天，必须，必须找到一枚别针把自己这个被越充越大的气球里的气给放掉，免得Lewis Hamilton形状的气球突然爆炸，碎片炸到满世界都是的同时还要殃及无辜。

他想，他知道到哪里去找这枚别针。

终于，时钟走到了他所期待的那个位置。

 

“请大家都出去，全部出去，是的，你们都下班了，全部！”Lewis说道，“关于明天的战术，我要和Nico单独商量。”

他把重音放在了“单独”两个字上面。

是的，他现在最不需要的就是一大堆人在旁边碍事，他已经忍耐了一整个下午加整个晚上了。

再忍下去对身体不好，不管是生理上还是心理上，都是极其不健康的。 

周围的工作人员都识趣地快速消失了。

“你确定我不需要留下来一起听吗？”Valtteri担心地看着他说道，理论上他是应该一起的。

而且他敏锐地嗅到了空气中隐隐地不安因子。

“没事，Val你快点回去好好休息吧。这个礼拜你也辛苦了。” 旁边的Nico走了过来微笑着说道。

Valtteri担心地看了他一眼，又看了Lewis一眼，但还是点了点头一言不发地走了出去。

 

很快整个梅赛德斯的厨房就只剩下他们两个，最后一个走出去的人还贴心地关上了门。

Nico似乎在那里切什么东西，并没有特地关注Lewis，他相信对方如果有什么要和他商量的自然会开口。

他们都工作了一天了，他正在制作一杯漂亮的sangria。

但是以他对Lewis的了解，他对于“关于明天的战术，我要和Nico单独商量。”这句话连一个字母都不会相信。

不，连一个音节都不会相信。

只听见“啪”、“啪”两声，主要的几盏白色大顶灯被先后关闭了。整个厨房都笼罩在柔和的黄色光芒当中。

他转过身去，看着对面的Lewis。不甚明亮的光线中，Lewis似乎正在思索什么问题，他微微低着头，若有所思的样子。

他不知道的是Lewis只是在极力克制自己而已。但是他已经克制自己到了极限了，现在这里只有他们两人。

Lewis一言不发向着Nico走去，他缓慢地将对方逼到料理台那里，然后用右手撑住台面，但是后者并没有特别用力阻止Lewis的动作。

Nico的眼睛里带着一丝陌生的光芒，似乎在等待他的下一步动作。

“你知道…”Lewis开口说道。“我从下午就想要…”

“什么？”Nico既没有退缩也没有凑上来，只是看着他说道。

Lewis突然觉得自己口干舌燥，他的眼神微微向旁边倾斜，正看到案板上Nico刚刚在做的饮料。

非常引人食欲的颜色，漂亮而且量大。

他微微前倾拿起了其中一杯饮料，并喝了一口，整个过程中他的视线并没有离开身前的Nico。

只觉得一股清新而浓烈的香甜味直冲进他的口腔。

这杯由Nico调制的鸡尾酒可不是徒有其表，它的口味非常丰富饱满，仿佛突然爆炸开来的烟花。

旁边的沙拉盆里混合着果汁和糖浆，Nico是用手压的果汁，利用手臂力量的不均匀势力在果汁中可以品出似有似无的肉质口感。

和离心机里出来的完全无纤维果汁不一样的口感，更加绵长悠久。

这道鸡尾酒Nico采用了最最饱满红色的水果，各种红色，其他梨、苹果等都只取了少量果汁。

“嗯，覆盆子、草莓、桃子、橙…”Lewis说道。

“还有呢。”他能听到Nico低声问道，他们靠得如此之近，Nico甚至能够闻到他嘴里的果汁味，专属于初夏的独特酸味。

Lewis拿起杯子吸了半口，凑上前去吻他，将自己嘴里的饮料送到Nico嘴里，“你告诉我。”

他们两都在这个过程中努力将那红色的琼浆吸向自己，和对方舌头极尽缠绵，就好像小孩子争食一样，为这杯卓越的饮品制造出了难以置信的回味。

“嗯…还有葡萄。”Lewis在这个吻中说道，他忍不住伸手搂住Nico的腰，而后者从他手里接过了那杯饮料。

“还有呢？”

“肉桂…”Lewis贴着他的嘴唇说道，“还有极少量的肉桂。”

说着他的开始更向前挤，将他们之间的距离彻底消除到无。

“还有。”Nico却仿佛在和他作对一般向后仰。

Lewis从他的神情中看出了一丝调皮，仿佛在告诉他，如果没有办法把每个细节都说出来就不让他亲一样。

然而Lewis才不是中学课堂上那些愚蠢青涩的小男孩，他伸出双手紧紧箍住Nico的腰，不让他躲避。

Nico却被手里还拿着的杯子所限制。不行，杯子要打翻了，里面的饮料可是有颜色的，会弄脏白色的厨师制服。

他一招受制，Lewis立刻获得了上风，整个人挤到Nico两腿之间，后者被他挤到靠坐在料理台上。

Nico企图保持清醒，脑子里却已经一片混沌，耳边响起近在咫尺的粘稠水声，可能是Lewis在吮吸他的耳垂。

Nico只能放下了杯子转而紧紧扶住了料理台，但用自己的身躯禁锢住他的Lewis则欺身近来开始将手伸到他的围裙下面去。

“还有什么？”Lewis逼问道，他压低的嗓音带着说不出的诱惑之意。

Nico咬紧牙关防止自己发出让对方得意的声音。他现在整个思维都混沌着。

然而Lewis却越发得寸进尺起来，他干燥的手往更隐秘的地方探去，Nico的手抵在他的胸前不知道该推他还是该将他拉得更近。

直到被Lewis握住最要害的地方才反应过来，轻轻地惊喘了一声。

“还有什么？”近乎耳语的诱导。

“还、还有…”Nico根本说不出一句完整的话来。

“什么？”Lewis觉得自己的忍耐也已经到了极点，但是他不能，他不能这样轻易放过Nico，从今天下午开始Nico就已经在折磨他了。

“…你。”Nico喘息着说道。

是了，这杯漂亮的红色鸡尾酒混合了他们两个的味道。

“所以，你说的是——还有你。”Lewis轻笑道，一边啄吻他的侧颈。

Nico乖巧地圈住他的脖子，整个人缠上Lewis的身体，他觉得自己简直像一块正在平底锅上迅速融化的黄油。

而身前的Lewis是他唯一的倚靠，Lewis却一直挑逗他但就是不肯给他实质的东西，太过分了，简直就是在欺负人。

他才不会任凭Lewis捉弄，Nico奋力在有限的活动空间里拉扯Lewis白色的厨师制服，天哪这该死的衣服哪里来那么多的纽扣。

而Lewis作乱的双手根本就是在跟他捣蛋，Nico值觉得自己正在解对方衣服的手一阵阵地发软，要不是靠着料理台他根本无法维持住自己的姿势。

 

而Lewis 则想起前几天被自己的小外甥女打断的好事，今天，今天谁来都别想打扰他！

和Lewis的衣服的战斗几乎令Nico失去耐心，看到Lewis一寸寸露出来光滑的肌肤，那上面墨色的线条描绘出的奇异纹饰，几乎令人惊叹。

而后者吹进他耳道里的吐息热得Nico头晕目眩，“我想就在这儿和你…可以吗？”

这人真的是有着天使外表的恶魔吧，这个时候还在那里问问问问！Nico气愤地想到。

然而梅赛德斯新晋的副主持并没有认真在等待他的答案，他抽出手来正好够到Nico身后料理台上已经被倒入白色小瓷碟里的橄榄油。

随便沾了一些就往他身后探去，“腿张开一点。”

Nico顺从地将自己厨师制服的下装踢掉，伸腿勾住Lewis的腰。

“看着我…”Lewis低沉沙哑的嗓音在耳畔响起，Nico抬起头看着对方发亮的眼睛，将自己的额头和对方靠在一起，他们两个都努力维持着自己的呼吸。

Lewis轻柔地吻上来，那杯红色水果鸡尾酒回甘的橙味合着他轻柔却又坚定的动作，在梅塞德斯的厨房，他们在料理台合为一体。

显然Lewis所取得的优势并没有持续太久，他能感觉到自己几乎要被对方逼疯，这种被紧紧绞住的感觉太强烈了，他忍不住想要加快节奏， 一下又一下把自己的欲望顶进他火热的甬道。

而Nico则埋头在他肩膀，随着他的节奏发出断断续续的声音。

Lewis身上的制服已经彻底被拉扯到散落在一旁，而Nico的白色厨师制服却只是解开了最上面的两颗扣子，这种奇异的视觉冲击令Lewis怀疑这到底是现实还只是他的幻想。然而…

“你是…恩，没吃晚餐吗？”Nico轻喘说道，对于走神的Lewis非常不满。

这是挑衅，这绝对是挑衅，从今天下午开始，Nico就一直在无端地挑战他！

“你就是我的晚餐！”Lewis恶狠狠地咬牙说道。

比起之前轻柔的进入，现在毫无节制的动作显得更加粗暴，准确地撞击着令两人都要发狂的内壁，Nico一次次本能地收缩带来了无上的快感，怀里人无意识的呻吟就是最强烈的催情剂。

Nico整个身子被他顶得摇摇欲坠，盘在Lewis腰上的腿不自觉的收紧想保持平衡，却不知这个动作更是加深了肉刃在体内的深度。

“Lewis，不行…太…”他没法完整地表达自己的意思。

不，他实际上并不知道自己到底是什么意思。

而Lewis则放弃了一切思考。

本能，是他此刻唯一能借助的。

他更加用力地将Nico向后推去，让他仰倒在料理台上，然后调整姿势，重新顶进去，只听到两人在这极致亲密的动作中同时满足地叹息。

这种感觉比他想象当中的更加美妙，他和Nico。

衣服还好好穿在身上的Nico垂在料理台下的脚踝无所依靠，另一只架在Lewis肩头上，从小腿到脚趾绷出漂亮的线条，他觉得自己仿佛浮舟一般正被海浪一般的快感打得七零八落。

“Nico…”而他身上的Lewis在攀上高峰的瞬间柔声喊着他的名字。

他们凌乱的心跳在这一刻混在一起。

 

结果刚才Nico死死抱着杯子为了避免被红色饮料染上颜色的雪白厨师制服还是被弄脏了，Lewis看着被弄得一塌糊涂的衣服，缓缓帮着Nico把它脱下来。

身上挂着脱到一半衣服的Nico毫不在意地斜倚在那里，从身后的台面上拿了一根玻璃管子，插进那杯被Lewis喝了一半的红色sangria里面，吸着剩下的鸡尾酒。

而Lewis则站在旁边手里捏着一块奶酪吃着，他觉得自己这个快要爆炸的气球总算回到了正常的压强范围。

这么看来，Nico也不是那么难以捉摸嘛，下午那些荒唐的段落只是表象而已。想到这里Lewis心情好多了。

他现在才能心平气和地欣赏坐在那里喝鸡尾酒的Nico。

“不得不说，Jenson Button作为一个知名摄影师还是有点水平的，下午我看到这个姿势的时候，我已经硬了。”他忍不住贴上去说道。

“哦？”Nico拿眼角瞟了他一眼，“那现在呢？”

说着他仰头咬着那根玻璃管子从杯子里抽出来，杯子被Nico随手丢到旁边的台面上。

而玻璃吸管里的sangria，除了被他吸进去的部分之外，那带着夏天气息的红色液体从他的下颌滑落到锁骨，再沿着Nico的完美的身体曲线流下一道水痕。

Lewis只觉得自己的脑子里“轰”地一声。

他猛然发力，抓住Nico的肩膀使劲将他推下去，就着后入的姿势从后面狠狠地插到底。

要你知道我有多硬。

Nico只觉得自己前胸压到冰冷的台面上，和他身后的Lewis火热的身体形成强烈的感官刺激。

 “啊。”这个角度进得太深了，Nico只觉得自己快要被弄坏。

“这是对你的教训。”Lewis贴上来咬住他的后颈要害，“再也别想去勾引其他人！”

“你！啊…你在胡说八道什，什么东西？”他身下的Nico抽着气，几乎无法完整地说一句话。

“那个蜘蛛啊，你当然知道我在说什么。”Lewis一边说一边轻吻眼前的活色生香，Nico背部勾出一条完美的曲线，他抬起的臀部，他背上的吻痕…

“什么蜘蛛，啊！”Nico只觉得自己的理智正在慢慢远去。

随着Lewis的器官进出逐渐攀升的热度，削弱了他的痛感，难以名状的快乐不断地积聚。

“不许你装傻！我的小蝴蝶。”Lewis开始加快速度，“我要确保你不会像傻瓜一样撞进那个摄影师编织的蜘蛛网里去。”

“你又在，胡说什么，啊，Lewis慢、慢一点。”Nico忍不住求饶。

Lewis凑上来吮吻他张开的嘴，在他嘴里尝到那红色果汁的芬芳，将他细碎的呻吟吞噬下去。

Nico就在这里，在他怀里，哪里都别想去。

“不，这都怪你Nico，你这杯果汁鸡尾酒的度数太高了。”Lewis在他的腰线附近说道，他能感觉到Nico的颤抖。

“Lewis，我想说的是…”这饮料是不含酒精的，“啊！”

但是他的辩解都被还在他体内的Lewis撞击得支离破碎。

进在咫尺的台面上，那杯无酒精红色水果sangria依旧散发着诱人的香味。

 

  
  


*哈哈哈这句“Without the alcohol there’s no cock.”是那时候马来西亚鸡尾酒直播里ric对ver说的——那不是cocktail，因为没有酒精就不会扯上cock。那时候ver还是纯情的少年 >////< 

Brocedes的厨房PLAY第一轮，天哪什么食材、工具都还没有怎么用到呢，不甘心，下次再来！

44，你忘了Toto第一天就耳提面命的铁律了啦！

 

 


	15. Langoustine marinée au caviar et à l'avocat

**Langoustine marinée au caviar et à l'avocat**

 

敲门声。

持续的敲门声。

谁啊，谁一大清早的到我这里来，小外甥女明明已经送回去了啊，还会有谁？等我过去开了门要好好骂他/她一顿。

Lewis向着自己平时床头柜的位置伸出手去摸自己的手表，然后发现了自己似乎被什么东西压住了。

等一等，这个是…

这里是！

他根本就没有在自己的床上，没有在自己的家中。

压住他半边身体的是靠在他怀里还没有醒过来的Nico，这里是梅赛德斯的厨房！

外面的敲门声还在继续。

对，他昨晚别上了里面的插销。

“我的上帝！”他刚想大喊出来又担心自己的声音被外面的人听到立刻捂住了自己的嘴。

“Nico快醒醒！起来，快点起来！”他连滚带爬地从自己所躺的地方爬起来，一边用力推从他身上已经彻底滑下去的Nico，他感觉到自己被对方压住的半边身子几乎麻木了，“快醒醒。”

“嗯…再睡一会儿。”还没有清醒过来的Nico嘟囔着说道。

说实话如果换了任何时候，Nico这一副没有睡醒在那里无意识撒娇的样子都能令他兴奋起来，但不是现在，现在真的不是时候。

“别睡了，快起来！有人来了！”Lewis压低声音喊道。

Nico一个激灵翻身坐起来，脑袋差点撞到旁边的挡板，幸好Lewis动作迅速地挡了一下。

他们又听到了敲门声，外面的人声似乎在问，“嘿，里面有人吗？开开门。”

他们两个面面相觑，在对方的眼睛里看到自己恐惧的表情。

“哦，天哪！”Lewis一边匆忙地往自己身上套衣服，一边从不锈钢台面上看自己凌乱的头发，而他身边的Nico丝毫不比他好到哪里去。

他们的衣服凌乱地混在一起，在地上丢得到处都是。

Lewis翻开衣服内侧看了一下里面绣着“44 H”的字样，旁边Nico的衣服简直已经没法穿了的样子。

昨晚他们两个弄到后来太累了，双双在厨房里相拥睡去，谁知道一觉睡到大天亮！

 “奇怪，门是卡住了吗？”似乎是门口那人在自言自语。

虽然不知道外面敲门的是谁，但是现在的情况显然不妙，非常的不妙。

仔细看了自己一眼确认自己没有穿错衣服的Lewis看了看身后还在用手指梳理自己头发的Nico，用眼神问他：那我去开门了？

“等、等、等一下Lewis，你开了门怎么解释我们两个在这里的事情？”Nico突然伸手拉住他的胳膊，声音还有些沙哑。

他们两个聪明的脑子几乎同时短路。

“呃，我们昨晚讨论今天的战术讨论得太晚了，就在这里睡着了。”Lewis的表情一瞬间的空白。

“要么你去开门，反正外面应该不会有太多的人，我躲在那边的料理台下面，等下乘机偷偷溜出去？”Nico说道。

天哪，这都是什么鬼主意啊？

Lewis犹豫了一下，直觉告诉他这不是一个好点子，但是他还是点了点头。

看着Nico向着旁边一处靠近切配区域的跑去，Lewis再次拉了拉自己皱巴巴的衣服，向门口走去。

他猛然想起当他第一次走进梅赛德斯的厨房时，Toto Wolff曾经说过他的厨房里不允许有恋情。天哪，他们甚至在他的厨房里做了这些，如果餐厅经理知道了那他脸上的表情该多精彩啊。

这真的太不像话了，至少，不应该发生在梅赛德斯的厨房里。

如果是……嗯，比如说红牛的厨房，那也许还差不多把。

 

与此同时

红牛的厨房

“我要最近一个礼拜，每天早上五点半到五点三刻这个时间段所采摘下来的第一批尚未完全开放的土耳其伊斯帕尔塔玫瑰，带着露水的那种。采下来之后直接用冰毛巾包住切口送来，不要浸在水里，不要修剪枝叶，保持原样。每天9点之前必须要准备好。”靠在目前空无一人的餐厅里一张桌子上的Max关照道。

外面天气非常好，太阳已经出来了。

“还有。”Max突然提高声音，“高温喷枪坏了，不，确切地来说可能是喷头的问题，我昨晚感觉到它没有达到工作温度，虽然肉的颜色很快发生了变化，但是我用刀切开发现里面的层次有些模糊了。这个是不行的。”

“告诉Alex，薄荷叶子必须铺平晾干，我不要甩干的，口感会有些不一样。顺便，Christian说通知他裁缝这两天会去拜访他。他们还要给他拍视频什么乱七八糟的，我也没记清楚。”

“对了，日本人送来的食材，他们胆子也太小了，一天到晚不达到我要的尺寸，叫Christian派法务团队对他们说，这边动物保护组织都是已经搞定了的，不要那么畏首畏尾好不好！”Max一边说一边将自己的围裙甩到旁边。

“还有，昨天我已经关照过了，鳕鱼的那个摆盘，浓椰汁不能用勺子拉，必须倾倒在长条盘子的一头然后利用重力让它自然下滑，谁再用勺子去拉，就算已经端到了餐桌上我也会冲出厨房把那道菜摔到墙壁上！今天凡是这道菜必须让我亲自看过才能端出厨房。”

 

“等一下，这是什么东西？”他突然出声打断旁边一个用推车推进餐厅的巨大箱子，真的非常巨大。

几乎有大半个人高，体积可能不到一立方一点，但很大。

UPS的工作人员人看了看单子，“你们这里是红牛餐厅没错呀。”

他三天两头往这里送东西根本不会搞错。

“这是送给谁的？”Max问道。

“上面没有写，只写红牛餐厅收。还写着必须在今天上午8点45分之前打开。”这人说道。

现在是8点20分。

“好的，谢谢你，那就交给我好了。”Max自己上去抓住推车的手柄将这个箱子推到一张桌子旁边然后尝试挪动它，发现这个箱子并不是很重。

他轻易撕开了外面的封条，发现里面是隔热材料。

“麻烦帮忙签个字。”运送的工作人员向他伸出了iPad屏幕，Max胡乱划了两下，继续将注意力回到已经打开到一半的箱子上。

他将隔热柜打开，发现里面是个茶色的半透明罩子。Max伸手将它提了起来，掀开上面的盖子，发现里面居然是…

是一道主菜！

是一道非常精美，看上去就像是红牛这样的高级餐厅正餐里的主菜。

他将那盘子端了出来，直接放在餐桌上，接触到盘子的时候他感觉到了盘子的温度。这是一道需要冷藏的菜，难怪送来的人对时间有要求。

他动作的时候旁边掉出来一张卡片，上面印着一行字：Langoustine marinée au caviar et à l'avocat。

螯虾配鱼子酱和牛油果？

Max惊讶之余仔细观察了一下这道菜。可以看到被切成曼陀林形状的牛油果包裹着内部的馅料，顶部是半个鱼子酱球，从视觉上根据其质感和颗粒大小来判断，这应该是osciètre黄金鱼子酱。

那螯虾一定就包藏在牛油果的内部了。

清新的果汁味，用的是青柠檬的清香和淡淡的苦涩来中和海洋的气息。

上面还点缀着叶片形状的金箔，和用来做装饰的花朵。

旁边用来作为点缀的果冻，Max凑近去闻了一下，应该是伏特加，加了明胶和果汁做成的果冻，里面配着马鞭草，作为调味的苹果汁用的是Granny Smith苹果。

等一下，我想我知道这道菜是谁作的了，这样的手法，这样的摆盘，这些食材，只能是… 

 

“嘿，我的菜。”这时候就听到门外传来一个声音。

Max转过身去只见到Daniil正在向他的方向走来。

“你的菜？你的意思是这是给你的菜还是说这是你做的菜？”Max问道。

“如果我说这道菜是我做的呢？”Daniil轻巧地说道。

“什么？不可能。”红牛时任主厨说道。

“怎么不可能，奥斯特拉鲟的鱼子酱、伏特加这些关键元素的运用。还有谁能做到比我更完美呢？”俄罗斯人说道。

“那里面的螯虾、牛油果、Granny Smith苹果…这个摆盘。”Max忍不住争辩道。

这个摆盘的风格他太熟悉了。

“有什么问题吗？”Daniil站在他面前看着他问道，“你很清楚我能做出什么东西来，你不会怀疑我的技术的。顺便，这道菜里给螯虾调味用的是espelette胡椒。”

听上去，他真的很了解这道菜。

“如果，如果这道菜真的是你做的，那请你现在立刻在这里给我一模一样地复原出来。”Max说道，“我想，这对于你来说并不难吧。你有半个小时。”

他甚至没有问如果这道菜真的是Daniil做的他为什么要特地寄到这里来。

“那如果，你觉得这道菜不是我做的…”Daniil却直接拉开了他旁边的椅子，坐了下来，“那是谁做的呢？”

明知故问。

“自然是一个对于海鲜这类食材有着不一般理解的人做的。他没有用龙虾而是退而求其次地刻意运用了小青龙（Langoustine），这很有趣。”Max双手交叉在胸前，“为的就是时间。”

其实他也是刚想明白，为什么不用龙虾，他一说出来Daniil自然也立刻就懂了，因为这道菜毕竟不是从后厨直接端出来的。

“没错，这道‘北海的假期’确实不是我做的，不过这道菜也确实是给我的。”Daniil说着伸手从那个盘子底部扯下一张卡片。

这张差不多手心大小的卡片刚才是黏在底部的所以端出来的时候Max也没有注意，只见对方将卡片翻开里面写着两个字：à Dany （给Dany）

“它是给我的，我觉得我最好是在8点45分之前享用它。”说着他拿起桌子上一个正餐叉准备去戳那道菜上。

就听到“叮”的一声，旁边的Max拿起另一把沙拉叉格住了他的叉子，Max低声说道，“eâ mai kee’i makulu qui-a mortu.”

“你在说什么？”Daniil忍不住问道。

Max叹了口气，“我说的是做菜的人啊。”他又笑了起来，转眸看着Daniil，“难道你没有听到过吗，这是一句…”

“咒语。”Daniil打断他说道。

Max放下手里的金属叉子，挥手对旁边的侍应说道，“拿象牙餐具过来。”

然后他站了起来，既然Daniel已经将伏特加作为果冻放在了盘子里来搭鱼子酱，那么他一定给这道菜配了合适的饮料。

果然，他在刚才的盒子底部发现了一瓶摆在保温盒里的香槟。

Max熟练地将香槟打开，为坐在那里的Daniil和自己各自倒了一杯，“我想你不介意和我一起分享吧，虽然主人只送来了一人份的主菜。”

他的同僚只是向他举起了杯子，“为了健康。”

 

Max闭上眼睛，他能感觉到鱼子酱在自己的上颚爆开，同时被切成碎快的螯虾几乎没有用任何其他调味，只有极清淡的胡椒唤醒味蕾，更多还是还原海洋食材本身的鲜味，仿佛最最野蛮最最直接的简单料理，不管不顾地占领你的整个感官。

这种返朴归真的手法，和Max自己的烹饪习惯如此不同但是却又每每令他惊叹。

就好像做了这道菜的那个男人一样，总是像最强烈的飓风那样几乎蛮不讲理地擅自占居掉别人的整个内心。

而这一口下去之后，唇齿间黄金鱼子酱那悠长醇香的回味，却又久久不肯散去，这时候青柠檬的后劲又突然出现，味觉的层次及其丰富。

“要配上这个。”Daniil对他说道，向他伸出勺子，Max一口将勺子里的伏特加马鞭草果冻吃了下去，这个果冻里有苹果的香甜来中和高度数的酒精并不是太冲。

但伏特加依旧能够带来些微的辛辣，和他嘴里的海鲜相结合，这确实是一道杰作，这确实是名副其实“北海的假期。”

仿佛清醒的海风拂面而来。

他甚至能够听到海鸥的欢叫声。

他甚至能看到做这道菜的场景，他能想象得到，就好像那时候一样。

 

在下刀之前，就听到Daniel附下身低声对着刀尖下鲜活的龙虾说了一句话。

“你说了什么？”Max道。

“eâ mai kee’i makulu qui-a mortu.”他又重复了一遍。

“啊？”

“这是一句咒语。”Daniel转过来看着他笑眯眯地说道。

“魔咒？你是说类似于哈利波特里面那种功效的咒语吗？格林童话里那种咒语吗？”Max难以置信地问道，红牛的厨房里到底都是些什么人啊？

“嗯。”

“保证做出来的东西好吃的咒语吗？”Max忍不住追问道，这也太迷信了吧。

“说出来就不灵验了。”Daniel笑着抬起一根手指，他笑起来弯弯的眼睛，叫Max想起他小时候看到那些漂亮的鸡尾酒杯上五颜六色的小洋伞，很可爱但是却不是给还是孩子的他的。

这句魔咒的意思是——

我保证这会很快，不会有痛苦。

 

为什么，要特地送给Daniil呢，为什么又要特地送到这里呢？

我懂了，他只是想要扰乱我，扰乱我的厨房而已。

哼，游戏才刚开场呢。 

你以为这样就能占得上手，那真是太天真了！

说起这个，Max突然想起自己今天早上那条计策，他马上拨通了管理红牛餐厅公众号人员的号码，“Geff，快点，把十分钟前我叫你上传的那段视频删除掉。就好像是你不小心发错的一样，然后什么都不要做就是了。”

对方显然对于他的要求有些吃惊，似乎提出了什么异议。

“没错，我确定，什么都不用做。放心，Christian他知道，他觉得这是个绝妙的点子。”

就当是Pierre最后为我，为红牛餐厅做的贡献吧。

“准备好，法拉利很快就要找上门来了。”红牛的主厨甚至没有注意到对方已经挂断了电话。

当然这也并不重要。

Chef Verstappen正等着他们来呢。

 

“这倒是给了我一个想法，不如我也给你做一道菜好了。”Max突然转头对Daniil说道，“今晚八点，这张桌子我给你留着了。到时候请来品尝。”

然后他提高了声音，“请帮我告诉公关部，今天我要做突发性烹饪直播，并将从线上观众当中抽奖一名赠送下周二正餐预约一份。帮我做好准备工作。至于食材，我只需要一样。”

“沙丁鱼！”Max笑着说道。

没错，最简单最平凡几乎难以从高级餐厅的食谱上找到的，沙丁鱼。

 

  
  


 


	16. Scarlet Macaw

**Scarlet Macaw**

 

巴黎

柏悦酒店（Park Hyatt Paris）

露台

 

“抱歉，我们很遗憾地通知你，Ricciardo先生，你的绯红金刚鹦鹉目前在出入境管理局-检验检疫部门的入境隔离阶段，该时段可能会延续15至30天左右。”礼貌的女声通过电话传来。

明明此刻阳光灿烂，但是Daniel仿佛听到晴空霹雳。

天哪，他们那里又没有Hulk最爱吃的坚果？

他可挑剔了，他甚至可能因为觉得自己受到不公平的对待而绝食！

天哪，我们Hulk要饿瘦了。

怎么办！Hulk快要死了！

Daniel抓着电话崩溃地想到。救救我的金刚鹦鹉！

对方还在说什么注意事项他已经完全没有听见了。

就在他束手无策，拉扯着自己头顶的卷毛，急得团团转不知道该怎么办的时候Daniel突然想到不论如何他应该赶去出入境管理局碰碰运气。

对，也许我可以给他们做一些好吃的甜点来贿赂他们，让他们放了可怜的Hulk！他只是一只无辜的鹦鹉，才不会带着什么致命的病菌什么的呢。

事不宜迟，Daniel抓着自己的外套就往外冲，甚至根本都没有看路。

他还没有走到门口就直接撞上了一个迎面走进来的人。

显然对方也没有想到会有人突然冲出来，他们两人立刻撞在了一起，Daniel一下子失去了平衡，就在他摇晃着几乎要一屁股坐在地上的时候，对面这个人伸出手扶了他一把。

Daniel努力维持住自己的平衡，他抬起头看了一下眼前这个和自己撞在一起的男人。 

那人穿着一件卡其色休闲西装，脏金色的头发，高高的个子，淡灰色的眼睛，硬朗的线条。正惊讶地看着他。

“抱歉，但是我真的很着急，我要去救Hulk。”Daniel点头示意说道。

他现在满脑子都是那可怜的金刚鹦鹉连羽毛都失去了色泽，整个耷拉着，病恹恹的样子。

那些人会不会虐待它啊！可怜的Hulk！

“Hulk？”不料眼前这个人似乎不知好歹地想要接他的话，还挡在路中间不肯让开。

“对！Nico Hulkenberg！他是我的鹦鹉，是一个超级漂亮而且力气非常大的绯红金刚鹦鹉。抱歉我真的没有时间解释了。”Daniel 一边说一边想从挡在自己面前的这个男人身边跑过去。

但是后者在Daniel试图从其身边跑过的瞬间一把抓住他的胳臂，害得他差点又一次失去平衡。

这家伙力气还挺大。

“放开我，我要去救Hulk！”Daniel喊道，难道那金刚鹦鹉不是公司的财产吗？这个人是想要找茬还是怎么样？

然而对方丝毫不为所动，抓着Daniel的手并没有放松。

看来他是想要打架，Daniel思忖，他抬起头打量身侧的这个男人，准备暗暗评估一下自己的胜算，姓Ricciardo的可不怕打架。

等着我Hulk，等我教训完这个小子我马上就去救你！

 

然后，他猛然发现了面前这个男人腰部别着的牌子，牌子上的照片下面标着他的名字——Nico Hulkenberg。

他忍不住仔细看了看那块牌子，没错，Nico Hulkenberg。

对方这时候已经放松了手。

Daniel抬头看了看面前这个男人，这人也注意到了他刚才看着自己名牌的动作。

Daniel又低头看了一下那块名牌，又看了看这个人，一下子噔噔噔倒退三步，“你、你、你、你变成了人？！”Daniel惊慌失措地喊道。

然而这人丝毫不为所动，反而继续用那种眼光看着他。

Daniel用左手捂住自己的嘴巴，难以置信地盯着眼前的这个人，似乎想从这个男人身上找出那只色彩斑斓的金刚鹦鹉任何一丝特征来。

“太好了，担心死我了Hulk，他们没有为难你吧。”似乎说服了自己的Daniel上去一把抱住面前的人，显然对方也是吃了一惊，没有对前者突然的亲密举动做出任何动作。

“太好了，我正准备用好吃的东西去贿赂出入境管理局让他们放了你呢，你饿了吧？来吧我们去吃好吃的坚果…”

说到这里Daniel自己停了下来，已经变成了人类的Hulk还像之前那么爱吃坚果吗？

“那个，你还想先来点坚果吗？”他退开一步看着这个人说道，想要习惯性地去摸他的脑袋，就像他在阿根廷时经常做过的那样，但是虽然他伸出了手最终还是克制住了自己的动作。

面前的Nico Hulkenberg摇了摇头。

“好吧，没关系，我可以做其他好吃的东西给你吃，各种各样好吃的东西。”Daniel立马又开心了起来。

“听着…”这个看上去有些严肃的Hulkenberg揉了揉自己的眉心，似乎正在斟酌语句。

然而他还是被Daniel打断了。

“天哪，我还以为你是南美的呢，毕竟所有的金刚鹦鹉都原产于南美。现在想想你叫Hulkenberg你就该是…恩，这个样子的。”Daniel拍了拍他的肩膀说道，笑得异常灿烂，只要知道他的鹦鹉没有被扣在什么管理局之类的灰色办公室里就好。

“听着…”绯红金刚鹦鹉面露难色。

“我竟然没有马上认出你来，仔细想想作为一只金刚鹦鹉，你也是个大个子呢。”Daniel说道抓着日耳曼人的肩膀微微摇晃。

“抱歉打断你， 但是，我真的不是什么金刚鹦鹉变的。如果你明白我在说什么的话。”这个讨厌的Hulkenberg说道。

“什么？！”Daniel惊讶地看着这个和金刚鹦鹉共享名字的高个子男人。

这人点了点头，“对不起破坏了你的幻想，但是我一直都是人类。我不知道你为什么会产生那样的误解，但我想那应该不是因为我个人的原因而造成的。”

事实上他完全知道这是怎么回事，他甚至见过那只漂亮的金刚鹦鹉，但是Hulkenberg决定现在还不是揭破一切真相的时候。

面前这个笑起来很可爱的年轻人，他可能，脑子不是太好使吧。

 

“你是谁？”Daniel又后退一步，皱着眉头看着这个名叫Hulkenberg的陌生人问道。

“所以你就是他们说的那个厨师。”Hulkenberg上前一步，上下打量他说道，“我是特邀室内装潢设计师，基本上你叫得出名字那些饭店的室内设计都请我去做过参考。”

“做过参考，你的意思是说：并不是你操刀设计的。”Daniel笑着说道。

“对于顶尖享受来说，环境是尤其重要的，和菜肴的效果差不多是一半一半，包括背景音乐，周遭气味，光线，空调的温度都是环环相扣的。”设计师说道。 

“你说的这些当一个顾客在走进马戏团的时候也同样适用。”厨师针锋相对地说道。

“环境、服务、体验、物料这几个大块去掉之后，再去掉餐具啊摆盘啊配酒啊，留给你们厨师的大概也就10%吧，你看你们是其中最容易被替代的。”Nico Hulkenberg宣称道。

“你这么说是因为你没有吃过我做的菜。”Daniel说道，“不过我没空做给你吃，我要去救我的Hulk。”

他特地把重音放在“我的”上面。

有空我也不会做给你这个家伙吃。

既然这个讨厌的家伙并不是他的鹦鹉，那Daniel也就没空在这里和他浪费时间了。

说完，他头也不回地跑出了酒店的露台。

“你一定会做给我吃的。”然而这个人类Hulkenberg低声说道。

 

与此同时，Daniel的金刚鹦鹉Nico Hulkenberg正在检验检疫部门的透明生物储存格子里安安静静地呆着，似乎还没有搞明白目前的状况，它旁边的一个笼子里有一条淡黄色的蛇正在饶有兴趣地看着它。

 

 

当然柏悦酒店并不是现在唯一鸡飞狗跳的地方。

法拉利餐厅

“Charles你冷静一点。”

“我做不到，我现在就要赶去红牛餐厅！”Charles用力拉扯自己的头发，“Verstappen要是敢碰Pierre，我，我，我一定不会轻饶他！”

“冷静，深呼吸，这段视频不能说明任何问题，也许事情和看上去的并不一样。”Sebastian自己也觉得很难被自己说服。

他不忍心再当着Charles的面把那视频再放一遍。

虽然大概从头到尾也就6、7秒钟，虽然镜头有点摇晃，但是Sebastian觉得那真的已经足够了。可怜的Charles。

他想起自己曾经在红牛厨房的经历，除去顶级的厨艺，红牛的厨房绝对是成 人级别的场所，未成年人百分之一百不能进入。

但是这类信息Sebastian觉得还是暂时不要分享给自己年轻的同事比较好，否则他一定会立刻拿着菜刀直接杀到那里的。

说到红牛厨房的那些暧昧时光，Sebastian就忍不住想到自己最快乐也最痛苦的那些过往，尤其是那个家伙。那个即将要再一次出现在他面前的…

天哪，难道我自己的麻烦还不够多吗？

三天之后，Mark就要踏入法拉利的厨房了，而我还没有准备好该怎么逃出去，哎，我该怎么办呀？

 

  
  
  


**下章预告：**

“先生们，我希望你们知道，巴黎时装周一直是我们梅赛德斯餐厅的重要项目，我不希望搞砸。”餐厅经理说道。

Lewis的心思却没有在目前的会议上，他满脑子都是昨晚上的情境。他背后现在还有被Nico的指甲划破的伤口。

\------------

“欢迎！”Binotto热情地伸出手去和面前穿着蓝色西装的男人——食品卫生及安全委员会荣誉理事及高级调查员Mark Webber握手，“我谨代表全体法拉利餐厅的员工表示我们对于食品安全委员会特派专员的欢迎。”

然后法拉利餐厅经理左右看了一眼，“嘿，Sebastian去了哪儿？”

\------------

“你不是最爱吃Cappaccio的吗？”Daniel笑着说道，“这道菜是我特地为你做的，为你一个人做的。”，他将盘子向前面推了一下，紧紧盯着面前的人，一挑眉，“你喜欢吗？”

“你在发疯。”Max咬牙一字一句缓缓说道。

 


End file.
